Navigation
by jackandsamforever
Summary: Sequel to Jack O'Sullivan (No 12). Red and Liz try to figure out their complicated relationship, while still working together at the FBI. Liz brings Alec home and does her best to navigate being a mother and an FBI agent at the same time. Something's got to give. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This story picks up immediately after the ending of "Jack O'Sullivan (No 12)". If you haven't read that, then this story won't make sense. I highly recommend reading that one first.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to the Blacklist. I wish I did though, then I would get Red and Liz together sooner rather than later.

OOOOOOOOO

The three hour trip from Colorado to DC had flown by. They had landed at Dulles International Airport and were slowly making their way to the gate. Red and Liz were both on crutches, and she was terrible at using them, while he seemed a lot more comfortable on them. Their appearance was that it looked like they had been beat up and tortured, which technically they had, and people were giving them strange looks because of it. She heard Red mumbling behind her as they reached the gate, "It would have been much more convenient to take my jet. This is ridiculous."

Liz smiled at his petulance, but didn't comment on it. He certainly wasn't in the mood to be teased, and she didn't blame him.

Their luggage was being handled personally by the bureau, so they didn't need to wait for it at the luggage claim, so the FBI agents that had escorted them back from Colorado led them to a car waiting to pick them up. Before they could get in Red spoke up, "I'm not leaving with you people. I'd prefer to have my own car pick me up and take me home." The agents opened their mouth to argue, but Red didn't let them speak, "I've already given my statement, as has Agent Keen. Neither of us are leaving with you."

They looked at Liz as if she was going to help them, but she just shrugged and shook her head. She wasn't going to defy Red's wishes, as they were her's too.

Seeing that he wasn't going to be persuaded, they nodded and turned to Liz, "Director Cooper expects you to check in on Monday. Have a good week Agent Keen, and good job over there, you saved a lot of lives."

She smiled faintly in thanks as they turned and got in the car, then drove away.

Liz turned to Red, whose face was a multitude of colors from all the bruises and cuts. His eye was still swollen shut, and he had a scruffy beard, making him look rather menacing. She imagined that she didn't look much better.

"Red, how are we going to get home? We can't drive ourselves."

He reached over and caressed the back of her hand with his fingers, "Dembe is back in town. He left for DC right after we left to go to the hospital. He should be here in a moment."

She closed her eyes at the contact from his fingers; all she wanted to do was go home and sleep with Red beside her and Alec in the next room. Unfortunately, that was a long way from happening any time soon.

Just as he said that, his black Mercedes pull up to the curb. Dembe stepped out, looking impeccable as usual in his suit and dark sunglasses, and made his way over to where they stood on the sidewalk. "Mr. Reddington, Liz, it is good to see you both well." He grimaced, "Well as much as can be expected."

She smiled, "It's good to see you too Dembe. We wouldn't be here if not for you."

Once again he looked uncomfortable with her praise and turned to open the back door for them. "Can I help you into the car?"

Liz shook her head, "I can manage, I need to be able to do this stuff by myself anyway."

He nodded and watched as she struggled into the car, her whole body aching from the events of the night before. She finally made it in and watched as Red slid into the seat with ease. He didn't even seem to be affected at all by the use of crutches. His movements showed a practiced ease. Someday she would like to hear of the times he'd had to use them in his life.

They rode in silence on the way back, and Liz realized that she wasn't sure where Dembe was taking her. "Red, I need to go to my house. I have a lot to talk about with Tom."

He looked over at her, his jaw clenched, "I'm not letting you go alone. It doesn't matter if I have to wait in the next room. You aren't facing that man without some kind of backup."

She nodded and Red seemed surprised at her agreement, obviously expecting her to argue, but Liz wasn't about to face a potential dangerous criminal alone in her physical state.

"That's fine. I don't plan on going into detail about why I'm leaving him anyway. So hopefully he'll just accept my explanation that we've just grown apart and that I want a change."

Red reached over and took her hand, squeezing it, "I just want you where I can keep you safe, the sooner the better."

She laced her fingers with his and squeezed. They really needed to talk about where they were going with their own relationship and how Alec was going to fit into it. She hadn't changed her mind about adopting him, and she hoped Red could accept that eventually.

Now wasn't the time for that discussion because her talk with Tom had to come first.

Liz leaned her head on his shoulder, deep in thought. She had started the adoption process before April had run away, and everything needed to be finalized. She shouldn't have any problem adopting him, because April had already signed all the necessary paperwork. Thank goodness for small miracles, otherwise she probably wouldn't be able to keep him.

"Red, is Alec still with Grey and Haley?"

She felt the rumble in his chest as he spoke softly, "No, I had Grey take him to the adoption agency that you were using. They told him that you only needed to come in and complete the paperwork then you could take him home.

"They didn't question where April was?" She wanted everything to be on the up and up with this adoption as much as possible.

"Grey told them that she had passed away during childbirth and that her final wish was for you to have the baby, but that you were working on a case and couldn't come collect him yet." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "He told them that you would be in contact soon."

She nodded, glad that everything seemed to be taken care of, and that she could pick Alec up soon. She had only been with him for a few hours, but missed him terribly, but she wasn't ready to take him in yet either.

They pulled up to her house a short time later and Dembe got out and opened her door for her. He offered his hand and she gladly took it. She was exhausted and was nervous about how her confrontation with Tom was going to go.

Red handed her her crutches and then she watched as he got out of the car as easily as he had gotten in.

She shook her head at his graceful movements and turned to walk up the stairs to her front door, catching his smirk before she had completely turned away.

Liz made it to the front door and quickly unlocked it. She turned and saw Red hanging back a few steps down and he nodded at her to go on.

She turned, walked in and her jaw dropped to the floor.

The house was in shambles. Their belongings were strewn about the house and multiple items were ruined beyond recognition.

Red, seeing that she hadn't moved past the doorway, made his way up to her side. "Wow."

She couldn't even find the words to say anything. Her mouth was opening and closing like a fish, but no sound came out.

She slowly made her way inside and into the kitchen. That's when she saw the note.

It was Tom's handwriting:

"Elizabeth. I can't take it anymore. I can't take not knowing where you are and wondering if you're alive or not. We haven't been the same since you started at the FBI and I'm tired of being the only one trying to save our marriage. You'll be getting the divorce papers in the mail sometime soon. Oh, and sorry about the house, I lost my temper, but... I found that I didn't really care anymore after I finished destroying it. Have fun cleaning it up. Don't try to contact me, who knows what will happen if you do. Until next time. Tom."

She furrowed her brows, the last part sounded like a threat, and he sounded more than a little unstable. Red had told her multiple times that he couldn't be trusted and that there was something else going on with him, but now she was finally starting to believe him.

She didn't feel as devastated as she probably should have and attributed that to exhaustion. It would probably hit her later when she was alone.

Red walked up behind her and placed a hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles. "For what it's worth, Lizzy, I'm sorry that he did this to you, but I'm not sorry he left. You're safer because of it, but there's still danger here."

There was an unspoken request for her to stay with him in his words, but she felt like they needed to figure out their relationship before she did that, and told him so, "We have a lot to talk about Red."

He nodded, "I realize that. I still haven't had time to properly analyze everything yet. I need time to think things over."

She couldn't expect any more from him, really. He was being asked to start over with a new family, and it had to be painful for him.

"I understand, which means that this house needs to be cleaned up and I need to buy things I'm going to need for a baby. I need to go get him as soon as possible..." She trailed off, suddenly overwhelmed with enormity of her situation.

Red still had his hand on her back and moved it to her neck, squeezing it lightly, "Don't worry about anything. Dembe is going to call in a cleaning crew and I'm going to pay for anything that you'll need for the baby."

Liz didn't want or need him to do any of that, "No, there's no way I'-"

He cut her off, "Lizzy, don't try to argue with me. You won't win, so you might as well accept it and move on."

She sighed and closed her eyes, she was so damn tired. She felt tears stinging at the back of her eyes and sniffed. Trying to keep her tears from falling.

He ran his hand through her hair and continued, "You need to learn to accept help. You have a broken foot, there's not much you can do right now as it is. It might even be better to wait until you're off the crutches before you bring him home."

She shook her head. That was weeks away, she needed some semblance of normalcy now, not in six weeks. Liz had a feeling her mind would be traveling a very dark and dangerous path if she didn't have something to distract her. Alec would help immensely, as would Red.

"No, I'll figure something out. I want to bring him home this week."

He pursed his lips then nodded, "I'll talk to Dembe."

At her nod, he dropped his hand from her hair and turned to go find him.

Liz sighed after he left the room. She wanted to get their talk over with, but he wasn't ready to go there.

While Red was away she decided to make her way up to her bedroom to see if Tom's destruction extended to the upstairs as well. It was slow going up the stairs, but she finally made it and walked into the bedroom. Her clothes were strewn all over the bed as well as all of her personal effects. A lot of them in pieces and ruined. As if Tom had taken each individual piece of clothing and ripped them with his hands.

She walked in the closet and saw that all of his belongings were gone. She was suddenly furious.

Liz took one of her crutches and swung it at the bedside lamp, shattering the porcelain base. Still not feeling satisfied she hit the full length mirror hanging on the closet door. It spider-webbed, but didn't shatter, so she hit it again and again and again until all the pieces were out of the frame. She sat heavily on the bed, her foot and ribs aching, feeling a little better.

Red found her sitting on the bed, staring at nothing. He surveyed the damage she had caused and realized that she was a lot more emotionally distraught then she was letting on.

He sat next to her, but kept some distance between their bodies. "Lizzy." He said it softly, but with meaning.

She startled and looked over at him, forcing a smile, "Red, sorry, didn't see you there."

He was looking at her with one of his stares that unnerved her. She hated it when he did that.

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

She laid down on her back, staring at the ceiling, "Not really. But I will be eventually. I just need things to be normal again."

He nodded and put his hand on her thigh, "There are cleaners coming over here within the hour. What do you want me to tell them to do with your things?"

She closed her eyes, "Just throw away everything that's broken, and pile everything else on the couch. I'll go through it later."

He leaned down next to her on his elbow, facing her, "Why don't you try sleeping? You might feel better after getting some rest."

She nodded and glanced over at him before resuming her staring at the ceiling. "I'll try. Maybe I'll take one of my pain pills."

Red leaned over and kissed her temple, lingering there while he said, "I'll have Dembe bring you one. Sleep well and try not to think about everything that's happened. We'll get it figured out."

Liz clenched her jaw, "Ok."

He sat up then made his away out of her room, glancing back to see that she hadn't moved. He was worried.

OOOOOOOO

Liz awoke suddenly and turned to look at the glowing numbers of the clock on her nightstand. It was late, 11:45 PM to be exact and she'd fallen asleep at 5:00. She had a pounding headache and groaned, she wasn't going to be able to sleep the rest of the night and cursed Red for not waking her earlier.

She made her way slowly downstairs and saw that the house was put back in order. Her anger at Red melted away and gratitude replaced it. He'd been nothing but helpful and caring and he didn't deserve her scorn.

She wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge then made her way into the living room where she could hear the TV on at a low-volume. She expected it to be Red watching it, but found Dembe instead.

She was disappointed, "Where's Red?"

He glanced up from the phone he was playing with, "Mr. Reddington had some business to attend to. He will be back tomorrow some time."

Liz didn't like that answer one bit, "What kind of business?"

Dembe shook his head, "You know I can not tell you that. He will return soon."

Her couch was piled with her belongings, so she sat down gingerly on the only other seat available. "Thanks for arranging the clean-up, there's no way I could have ever done it myself."

He nodded, "You are welcome, it was the least that we could do."

Dembe didn't seem inclined to talk, so she turned to watch some game-show that was showing on the TV.

She was warm and felt safe for the moment, so she let herself drift off back to sleep. Obviously more tired than she had thought.

OOOOOOOOO

She awoke again in her bed, and wondered if she had been dreaming before when she had gone downstairs and talked to Dembe. She looked at the clock once again and saw it was 5:00 AM. So no, it hadn't been a dream, and Dembe must have carried her back up here.

She closed her eyes to go back to sleep, but found that she felt well-rested for the first time in a long while.

She needed a shower, it had been far too long and she probably looked like a homeless person. Luckily her arm wasn't broken, so it wasn't going to be too hard to do everything by herself.

She stood up and gathered the necessary clothes, finding them easily because someone had folded most of them back up. She suspected it had been Red, and found herself wanting his company.

Liz showered and dressed herself in some yoga pants and a hoodie, and felt proud that she did it without requiring any help.

Her stomach rumbled and she found that she was hungry for the first time in as long as she could remember. She honestly didn't remember eating anything besides jello at the hospital, and that had been hours ago.

She walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen, and saw Red with his back to her. He was dressed in a white dress shirt with blue stripes and a black vest. His sleeves were rolled up and he was cooking something at the stove that she couldn't see but could smell, and it smelt really good.

He must have heard the sound of her crutches, because he turned and smiled softly at her, "Good morning, Lizzy. How are you feeling?"

She sat down at the kitchen table heavily, exhausted and breathing hard from her trip down the stairs. "I'm starving, that's how I'm feeling."

He huffed a laugh and started making his way over to her carrying a plate of pancakes. She noticed immediately that he wasn't using his crutches, and was only slightly limping.

She nodded to his leg, "Are you sure you should be walking around without support?"

"I'm fine, believe me when I say that I've endured much worse."

She believed him.

He set the plate in front of her, "Eat up, we have a lot to accomplish today, and you need your strength."

They looked delicious, so she wasn't about to argue with him, and she was just glad that he was back so soon.

She smiled up at him in thanks and saw that he was looking at her with a tenderness that she didn't see often with him. He quickly masked it when he saw that she was looking at him, then leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. His lips were warm, soft and very inviting.

She wanted more, but he pulled away before she could deepen it. She was disappointed but wasn't going to press him for more, that would happen eventually.

"What are we going to do today?"

He sat in the chair next to her, and helped himself to some of her pancakes. "I figured that we could get everything that you will need for the baby. I didn't want to be presumptuous and pick out everything on my own. Are you feeling up for it?"

She didn't miss the wording he'd used in that sentence, "YOU will need", not "WE will need", he hadn't decided on anything yet.

She nodded, already feeling claustrophobic in the house, and needed to get some fresh air. "I definitely want to go. Thanks again."

He patted her arm and turned to his food, eating quickly and more than she had ever seen him eat. Apparently he hadn't had a chance to eat recently either.

She took a bite and swore that it was the best pancake she'd ever had, and smiled. Things were looking up already.

**Author's Note pt. 2: **Thanks for reading! Is there interest in this story? Or should I leave it here? I plan on writing out their shopping experiences and maybe bringing in Alec in next chapter. Let me know. Happy New Year everyone, and thanks so much for the overwhelming responses to Jack O'Sullivan. I loved all your kind words.


	2. Chapter 2

They had been shopping for hours for baby items and Liz was at the end of her rope. Red had insisted on buying the most expensive crib, changing table, rocking chair and swing. He wouldn't listen to her when she kept telling him that they didn't need the most expensive things.

Sure, she was grateful for everything he was doing for her, but she still was having a hard time accepting all of it from him without a way to pay him back for his generosity.

"Red, I can't possibly accept-"

He put his arm around her shoulders and tugged her against his side, clearly exasperated with her, "Lizzy, for the last time, I WANT to do this for you so I'm asking you to please drop it."

She sighed, pulled away from him and sat on a bench in the middle of the store they were currently in. A charming, but overwhelmingly expensive boutique called _Dawn Price Baby._

They were almost done and Liz was relieved. Her foot was killing her and she couldn't remember what it felt like to _not _be in pain.

Red knew she was irritable because of it, so he didn't try to tease her or make light of the situation.

He sat next to her and took her hand, "I think we need to call it a day. You have everyth-"

She cut him off, angry, "Quit saying "You" this and "You" that, I need to know if you're going to be there for us..or are you going to abandon us too?"

She winced, regretting those last words immediately, but he needed to know what she was thinking.

There was a flash of pain in his eyes before he quickly composed himself back into "Raymond Reddington mode".

He pulled his hand away, leaned his forearms on his thighs and in a deep, slightly emotional voice said, "That was uncalled for Lizzy. I understand you want someone to lash out at, but I won't tolerate you directing it towards me. I'm only trying to help you."

She put her hand on his back and rubbed it up and down his spine a few times, feeling guilty, "I'm sorry Red. You're right, you've been great and I shouldn't have said that last part. I just need to know if you're going to be there to help me. I don't know if I can do this by myself." The sting of tears were back and she quickly blinked them away so he wouldn't see.

He sat back up and crossed his legs and she let her hand fall away from where it had been resting on his back. His face was impassive.

"I know you want answers now, Lizzy, but I simply don't have them. I'm going to help you as much as I can with the baby, but that's as far as I'm willing to commit at the moment."

Liz couldn't believe they were having this conversation in the middle of a baby supply store, but it couldn't wait.

"Well you can't expect our relationship to progress until you decide." She and the baby came as a package deal, there wasn't one without the other. She was essentially choosing Alec over him.

"I understand that. I still want to help you." His blue eyes were icy, but she could still see pain underneath that.

She nodded, "Ok, if you can accept my terms, I can accept yours. Deal?"

He smiled faintly and held his hand out for her to shake. She took it and he said, "Deal. And Lizzy, I'll decide soon. I'm not going to leave you in limbo. My feelings for you haven't changed, I hope you know that."

The butterflies in her stomach fluttered around wildly and she swallowed. She loved him more than she had ever loved anyone, and it was going to hurt like a bitch if he decided to leave. She was willing to risk it though, and it seemed like he was too.

"I know that, Red. Mine haven't changed either."

He smiled sadly and leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, then pulled back, deciding to change the subject, "Is there anything else we need to purchase today?"

She went through her mental checklist: Crib. Check. Car seat. Check. Diapers. Check. Wipes. Check. Changing table. Check. Swing. Check. Rocking Chair. Check. Formula. Check. Blankets and bedding. Check.

The only things left were clothes. All of them. "I think we have everything but clothes."

He nodded and stood up, then helped her to her feet. Her armpits were killing her from the crutches and she couldn't wait until she could get rid of them. She was just glad her face didn't look like Red's. His eye wasn't swollen shut anymore, but the bruises on his face hadn't faded any, so he looked like he'd been hit by a Mack truck. Repeatedly. At least he had shaven so he didn't look as scary as he had the day before. He'd always look good to her though, no matter what.

They made their way over to the clothes section and Liz sighed. There were so many choices and she just wanted to hurry and get it over with.

He turned to her, "Why don't you get pajamas and I'll start on the outfits. Remember to get multiple sizes."

"That's fine, just hurry please." He nodded and she grabbed the cart from him and put her crutches inside, using the cart for support, then walked away.

Fifteen minutes later she had picked out everything Alec could possibly need in the next three months and slowly made her way towards where Red was. He had a set a pile of clothes down on a display next to him and was running his finger over an adorable little gray three-piece suit. He didn't notice her approach and seemed to be lost in thought.

"Red, are you done?"

He started and glanced over at her, "I'm finished." He picked up the clothes next to him and dumped them in the cart. She saw a price tag for one and grimaced. Once again this was going to cost him a pretty penny, but she didn't say anything because she promised not to.

He hadn't taken the little suit off the rack and she pointed at it, "Aren't you going to get that?"

Red frowned and shook his head, "No, it's not necessary."

"Well I think it is. It would look so cute on him. Can we please get it?" Her whiny voice was sickening to her, but she really did want it.

He nodded reluctantly, "Fine."

He took it off the rack and placed it in the cart then walked away wordlessly towards the register. He seemed upset over the suit and Liz couldn't fathom the reason why. She would press him about it another time because she didn't want to antagonize him further.

He paid for everything and they were on their way back to her house with Grey driving. Red had sent Dembe ahead hours ago to put together the crib and set up the rest of the room. She wished she could do it with Red, but it just wasn't possible with their injuries.

She reached over and put her hand on Red's knee. He had been staring out the window, but looked at her when she touched him. "I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time, Red. It's always been hard for me to accept help. You know that."

He covered her hand with his and squeezed it. "I know that Lizzy. I'm the same way."

He left his hand in hers and resumed staring out the window, lost in thought.

Liz sighed internally, she wished she knew how to resolve all of their problems and live happily ever after, but that didn't seem to be in the cards for them.

OOOOOOOOOO

It was time for them to pick up Alec, and Liz was more nervous than she'd ever been in her life.

They had returned home and found that Dembe had finished putting together the room. He had done a good job and Liz had hugged him tightly in thanks. He had patted her back awkwardly until she pulled away and smiled at him. "It was no problem, Liz. I am happy to help. While you are picking up the baby, I will start washing his clothes so you will have something to change him into when you get back."

She patted his arm this time, "Thank you. Again. We'll be back in a few hours."

He nodded and she turned around to find Red in the doorway, a wistful expression on his face as he surveyed the room. He saw her looking at him and once again put his mask back on, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I am. This is something I've wanted for so long that it's hard to believe that it's actually time."

He nodded, "Let's get going then, it won't do to be late." He turned from the doorway and walked down the stairs, with her not far behind.

OOOOOOOOOO

She walked into the adoption agency alone. Red had elected to stay in the car and she had agreed that that was probably for the best. The agency didn't need to know that a wanted criminal was going to be around Alec.

The woman sitting behind a desk greeted her immediately, "Elizabeth, it's so good...what happened to you?"

Liz grimaced, "Something went wrong on a case, but I'm ok. Nothing too serious."

Kathy, if she remembered the name right, nodded, "Well I'm glad you're here. Are you ready to take Alec home?"

Liz smiled, "More than ready. Its been a long time coming. How is he?"

"He's a great baby and perfectly healthy. He still has his days and nights mixed up I'm afraid, but he's been a joy to be around."

Liz was happy to hear that there was nothing wrong with him, especially under the circumstances of his birth. "That's good to hear..can we get the paperwork signed so I can take him home?" Liz was anxious to get home. She was exhausted and ready to begin her new life.

Kathy smiled, "Of course, there's not much left to do, just a few signatures. Fortunately, mostly everything was completed before April left." She paused, then continued hesitantly, "Can I ask what happened to her?"

Liz shook her head, feeling bad, "It's classified, sorry, but I can tell you that she got to spend some time with Alec before she died."

Kathy's eyes filled up with tears, "At least she had that. I'm glad." She wiped the tears away with her fingers and pulled out the paperwork.

"If you would, please sign here, here and here." She pointed where she wanted each signature.

Liz finished up quickly and Kathy smiled. "That's all I need from you. I had Susan go and get him; she should be back shortly.

Liz was nervous as hell, but tried her best to hide it.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes when Susan walked through the front door carrying a car seat. Alec was sound asleep.

Liz was only using one crutch at the moment, but there was no way she was going to be able to carry the seat by herself while carrying the diaper bag that was draped over Susan's shoulder.

She stood up and walked over to where Susan had set the seat down. Alec looked like she remembered, just a little bigger and a lot cleaner.

She knelt awkwardly on her good leg and ran her finger over his soft hair. She was already in love.

Liz looked up to Susan, "Can you help me carry him to my car? The person driving my car can help me from there.

Susan nodded, "Of course."

Kathy walked up to Liz and hugged her carefully, "Don't hesitate to call if you need anything. I hope you have someone to help you while you recover?"

"I do, everything is taken care of. Thank you so much for everything."

Kathy patted her arm, "Thank you for giving Alec a home. Have a good life Elizabeth."

Liz smiled, "Thanks." Then turned to walk out the door, following Susan and Alec.

Red was standing against the car door and smiled when he saw them.

"Susan, this is my friend Raymond, he's driving me around while I'm injured." She saw Red smirk.

Susan smiled faintly, "Nice to meet you." She handed Red the carrier. "I have somewhere to be, nice to meet you both."

Red nodded and Susan turned and walked down the sidewalk, disappearing in the crowd of pedestrians.

Red quirked an eyebrow at her, "Are you ready to go?"

Liz nodded and smiled, "More than you know."

He turned and opened the door, then buckled the seat in quickly. He had obviously done it before and did it without much thought.

He ran his hand softly over Alec's little head and closed the door, then followed her around to the other side and helped her in the car. He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it a few times before closing the door and hurrying around to the front passenger seat.

They were going home, and as broken as they were, it still felt right.

OOOOOOOOOO

By the time they got home, Alec was screaming at the top of his lungs. She couldn't have picked him up while they were still driving, so she tried to make do with giving him his binky. He didn't want it, so she tried to distract him with little toys from the diaper bag. Nothing was working and Liz was already at her wits end.

She got out of the car as quick as possible and Red followed her with the screaming baby into the house.

Liz walked in the living room and sat down on the rocking chair, "Can you bring him here please?"

Red nodded and brought Alec over. His face was bright red and tears were running over his cheeks. She already felt like a bad mother.

Quickly taking him out of the car seat, she put him on her shoulder and rocked him. It didn't seem to be making a difference though, because he kept screaming.

She turned to Red, "What's wrong with him?"

Red shrugged, "I don't know, Lizzy. Sometimes babies cry for no reason."

That wasn't what she wanted to hear. She handed Alec up to him, "Will you take him while I make him a bottle?"

Red didn't hold his arms out and looked like he would rather be anywhere but there. "Please, Red, just for a minute."

He took the baby reluctantly and Liz stood up and walked into the kitchen to make the bottle. It took her longer than she had anticipated because she couldn't find everything, so it was fifteen or twenty minutes later when she made her way back into the living room.

"Sorry it too-", she trailed off at the sight before her.

Red was asleep in the recliner with Alec, who was also asleep, on his chest; one of his hands on Alec's back protectively. It was an adorable sight, and one that Red would certainly deny if ever asked about it.

Liz quietly walked over to the other chair and laid down. She was going to sleep while she could.

OOOOOOOOOO

Across town, a man sat in a chair watching the happy couple play house and his anger was so overwhelming that he flipped the monitor over, cracking the screen into pieces. It still didn't dissipate his rage.

**Author's Note: **This is kind of a transitional chapter. I'm so sorry if it was boring. Thank you so much for all the follows/likes/reviews..I really do appreciate it. Please let me know what you think about this chapter..good or bad. It only helps me improve as a writer. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next week Red came around to her house less and less. At first, she had thought that he was busy with helping the FBI with the next Blacklister, but after one particular incident where she had called him and he didn't answer or call back, she finally realized that he was avoiding them.

It infuriated her.

It was Sunday night and she had just put Alec to bed. She was walking without her crutches now since the doctor gave her the go ahead to wear a boot. It was huge and uncomfortable, but it certainly beat using the crutches, and it allowed her to care for the baby without help.

It had been a long day. Alec had been cranky and fussy pretty much the whole day for no reason that she could figure out, and by the time she put him to bed she was at her wits end. She just hoped he slept better that night. He had been getting up every two or three hours to eat every night, which in turn, left her exhausted. She didn't know how single parents did it. She wasn't sure she could do it without Red.

There was a knock at the door that startled her out of her depressing thoughts. She glanced at the clock and frowned. It was well after eleven. She walked to the door and glanced through the curtained window in her door. It was Red.

Liz felt like being petty and ignoring him like he had ignored her earlier, but unlike him she wasn't immature. She stepped back and unlocked the door then swung it open.

He tried to smile at her, "Lizzy."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Red." She wasn't going to make this easy for him.

He cleared his throat in an uncharacteristic show of nervousness, "May I come in?"

She shook her head, her lips in a thin line, "I don't think so. Come back another time. I'm tired and I'm going to bed. Alec is going to be up in an hour or so to eat."

She started to shut the door but he put his hand out and stopped it, "I need to talk to you. Please let me explain my absence."

Liz tried to close the door again without saying anything, but it didn't budge. She didn't feel like injuring him, so she huffed in annoyance, turned around and walked up the stairs with a loud 'thunk', thunk', thunk' on every stair.

She heard the door close and lock and she knew that he had let himself in. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of looking back, so she walked in her room and shut the door; praying he wouldn't follow her. She quickly got ready for bed, laid down and listened for signs that Red was in her house. She didn't hear anything. Maybe he had given up and left, but she highly doubted it. He was stubborn when he wanted to be. Making sure the baby monitor was on, she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep, knowing that she only had about ninety minutes until Alec woke up.

OOOOOO

Liz awoke to sunlight streaming through her bedroom window. It looked like it was going to be another beautiful day. She stretched her hands over her head, feeling rested for the first time in a week and glanced at her clock. It was 11:30 AM.

She bolted upright in panic. She hadn't heard Alec all night and she thought for sure he had been kidnapped or stopped breathing.

Tears spilled from her eyes as she strapped her boot on and walked as fast as she could to Alec's room. She made her way over to his crib and saw that he wasn't inside.

She was in all out panic mode and hurried down the stairs to find her phone and call the FBI.

Picking up her phone that was on the entryway table, she started dialing the number when she heard a soft coo from the living room.

"What the hell?" She mumbled to herself.

She walked in the living room and saw Alec lying on the floor on his blanket staring up at a toy that Red was dangling over his head. Red was stretched out on his side, with his vest open and his sleeves rolled up. He looked entirely too good and she was glad that she was so upset with him, because she missed him like hell.

She closed her eyes in relief that Alec appeared unhurt and happy, but she was even more upset at Red now, and stalked over to him.

"Red, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

He rolled on his back and looked up at Liz, his face unreadable, "You were exhausted and needed a break. I came to help."

Liz ground her teeth together, trying to contain her fury, but failing, "You son of a bitch! You don't just get to pick and choose when you want to help out. You can't just ignore us and leave for days without a word, then come waltzing back and expect everything to be fine. You can't!"

Tears were pricking at her eyes again, but she refused to let them fall in front of him.

He sat up slowly, grimacing at the creaking of his body, "Lizzy-"

She cut him off, her voice a mere whisper, "No. I appreciate the help, but no. Just leave."

Alec chose the perfect time to start fussing, so she knelt and quickly scooped him up, not looking at Red. She knew he was staring at her, so she did her best to ignore him.

She walked out of the room, bouncing Alec on her shoulder slightly to get him to stop whimpering, and walked in the kitchen; placing him in the car seat that was sitting on the table.

He was distracted by the toys that were hanging down from the handle, so she started the coffee maker and put some bread in the toaster.

She had her back to the kitchen doorway, so she didn't hear or see Red's approach until he placed a hand on her waist, his thumb moving in small circles on her skin just under the hem of her shirt. She stiffened at the contact, but didn't move away. She was so tired of fighting her feelings for him and wanted to lean back into him and have him embrace her, but she resisted. Her fury at him hadn't dissipated.

He leaned forward, his mouth inches from her ear and his chest making contact with her back, "I'll honor your wishes and leave. I want to return tomorrow and talk with you about a number of things. Does that sound agreeable?"

He was warm and smelled so good, and his voice sounded apologetic, so she went against her gut and gave him a small nod.

She heard his slight intake of breath before he leaned forward and kissed the area in front of her ear, the closest place he could reach. He whispered in her ear, "I love you, Lizzy. See you tomorrow", then he stepped back and walked out of the kitchen, stopping for a second to mumble something to Alec that she couldn't make out. She didn't say anything back, or turn around to watch him leave.

A minute or so later she heard the front door open and close. She let out the breath she had been holding and sighed, suddenly more tired than she could ever remember being.

OOOOOOO

The man across town crossed his arms in consternation as he watched the scene before him play out. His little threat to Red had kept him away from his distractions for a couple of days, but now that he had returned to them, something had to be done.

**Author's Note: **Whoo whoo, all aboard the angst train. I'm sorry this is so short, but it felt like a good place to stop. Thanks for the reading and for the reviews from the last chapter. This story isn't getting the same number of readers that JOS was getting, even when it was in its beginning, so I don't know if people just hate Navigation, or aren't reading it because it's a sequel. Who knows! Haha..Please let me know what you think. The more responses I get, the faster I write. It's just a fact of life. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Liz spent the next day and a half consumed with thoughts of Red and what he was planning on telling her. She didn't want to listen to his excuses, but felt he at least deserved a chance to explain himself; even if she was still angry with him.

After all he'd given her a whole night's sleep the night before and that was worth listening to anything he had to say.

It was 10:00 AM the next day and Liz was walking from room to room looking for something to clean while she waited for him to show up. Cleaning was her nervous habit and she'd already dusted the TV twice and had even cleaned her kitchen windows, which hadn't been done since she moved in.

He didn't actually say when he would arrive, and she hated herself for being nervous about it. She didn't want to need or depend on him as much as she did, but it was hard work staying mad at him.

Alec was asleep in his swing in the living room and hadn't made a peep all morning, probably because he was up most of the night before. Again. Hardly getting any sleep was wearing on her, even with the eleven or so hours she had gotten the night before.

She was in the middle of scrubbing the kitchen sink when she heard a knock at the door. She quickly ran a hand through her hair and smoothed them over her clothes, annoyed with herself for caring.

Liz made her way to the door and checked to make sure it was Red. It was, and he looked fantastic as usual. She opened the door, trying her best not to smile, but failing and giving him a half-smile. He was dressed in casual clothes: Black T-shirt, dark blue jeans and his usual blue coat over the top. No hat or sunglasses either; that was new. She wanted to throw herself at him, but resisted. _"I'm mad at him. He keeps leaving and ignoring my phone calls. He's trying to distance himself from us." _It was going to be a long day if she had to keep reminding herself of that.

"Lizzy, you look beauti-"

She held her hand up, "Save it, Red."

He pursed his lips in annoyance, but didn't comment further.

They stood there staring at each other for a few moments before Red spoke up, "I thought we could go to the park and talk. That way we can get Alec..and you..some fresh air." She knew he purposely used Alec's name first because it would be hard to turn down something Alec needed.

She nodded and sniffed, "That's fine. Let me get him ready", she paused, "You can come in..if you want."

"Thank you. Can I help you with anything?"

She looked over her shoulder as she walked away, "Yeah, you can pack a diaper bag. Make sure there's diapers-"

This time he cut her off, "I know what goes in a diaper bag, Lizzy." Then walked upstairs to collect the items, leaving her staring after him.

She shook herself and made her way over to Alec, who was still asleep. She didn't want to wake him up, but fresh air would do him some good.

She picked him up and he opened his eyes immediately, dark blue orbs staring back at her, "Hey baby", she whispered. She loved when he was like this, boneless and sleepy. It wasn't as hard to imagine raising him alone when he was like this.

She quickly changed his diaper and dressed him in warm clothes. While it was spring, it was still pretty cold outside.

Red walked in the living room carrying the diaper bag just as she finished up, and gave her a small smile, "Are you ready to leave?"

She nodded, and he walked over and picked Alec up off the floor then reached a hand down to help her up. The damned boot made it impossible to refuse him, because otherwise she would have to crawl over to the couch and drag herself up. She didn't want to do that in from of Red.

She reluctantly took his hand and he easily hauled her up, steadying her before letting her go. She reached for Alec, but he shook his head, "I'll carry him. Let's go."

She rolled her eyes at his retreating back but followed him as he buckled the baby in the car seat. Liz observed him from the entryway as he made funny faces at the baby to try to get him to smile. Something she didn't think she'd ever see Raymond Reddington do. Alec wasn't smiling yet, but if anyone could get him to do it, it would be Red. Some ice chipped away from her heart as he mumbled words to the baby that she wished she could hear.

He finished buckling him in, picked up the car seat and turned to walk out. She hurriedly turned away so he wouldn't see her staring and walked out the door, hearing him follow behind her and lock the front door before walking down the steps.

His car was parked in front and she nodded to Dembe, who was standing there with the door open, and slid in the backseat. Red put the car seat in, and she brought the seat belt over and buckled it in before he could do it.

He glanced at her, an unreadable expression in his eyes, then stood up and shut the door; then opened the front door and got in the car himself. He didn't turn around and try to make conversation while they drove and Liz was glad for it. She wasn't sure she would be able to resist his charms, especially when he was being adorable with Alec.

OOOOOO

They arrived at the park within a half hour. She didn't understand why they went to the one that was farthest from her house, but figured that Red has his reasons, and she wasn't going to ask.

Red got out before Dembe could open his door, then opened the back door and unbuckled the baby from the car seat. He lifted him out leaving the car seat in the car, then shut the door, not looking at her or saying anything. Dembe opened her door and offered his hand to help her out, which she took, then thanked him with a small smile. He answered with a nod and Liz turned to see Red a little ways down the sidewalk, walking slow so she could catch up.

Liz walked after him and started to catch up to him only because he sat down on a bench. He had one arm holding the baby, who was sitting upright facing outwards, and one arm draped over the back of the bench.

She saw a few women pass Red and openly admire him, and say things like "Oh your baby is SO cute!", and "Men with babies are just adorable!". It gave Liz cavities just listening to them, but Red never disputed that Alec wasn't his and just smiled and thanked the women. He had put his rose-colored sunglasses on and she couldn't read his expression well in the sunlight. She hated when he hid behind them.

She slowly walked up to the bench and sat down just out of reach of his fingers that were draped over the back. Liz turned her head towards him, "Do you want me to take Alec?"

He shook his head, "No, he's fine."

This whole conversation was already feeling stilted and awkward to her. She sighed internally.

"Lizzy, will you please move closer so I don't have to speak louder than necessary? What I have to say requires discretion." To emphasize his point, he ran his fingertips over her shoulder.

She turned her head and raised her eyebrows at him. He looked right back at her with the same expression, challenging her.

This time she sighed audibly and scooted a few inches over. "Closer Lizzy."

"Red." He was just trying to annoy her..she knew it.

He interrupted her, "I have some very important things to discuss with you and we don't have a lot of time to waste." He put is arm around her shoulder and tugged, and she went reluctantly. He pulled her completely against his side then slipped his arm around her waist, rubbing his had up and down her ribcage slightly.

He had a lot of nerve. Especially since he _knew_ she was upset with him.

Red leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I need you to act like you're enjoying being with me. We're most certainly being watched, so we need to make this quick."

She didn't have the slightest clue what he meant by being watched, who was watching them? But she was reluctantly enjoying his hand on her side and his lips caressing her ear. She felt herself responding to him and if he wanted her to make it look convincing, she would.

Liz put her hand on his thigh, higher up than she ever had, and felt him stiffen slightly, but he quickly relaxed and smiled at her. Then he whispered again in her ear, "Thank you, Lizzy. Now I need to tell you my reasons for avoiding you this last week."

She nodded and listened as he began speaking into her ear, "I was warned to stay away from you, or yours and Alec's life would be in danger. That was four days ago, and while I stayed away almost three days, I couldn't stay away any longer knowing you were being watched and in danger."

She fake smiled at him, pretending like he wasn't saying those devastating words to her, "Is it Tom?"  
He shook his head, "I don't believe so, but I can't be sure, he may be a part of it. I believe this is part of a bigger picture, it most likely is a man who is number one on my Blacklist; whom I haven't been able to even get close to in over twenty years. I have damaging information on him, and while he's left me alone all these years, for some reason he's coming after me now." He pulled her a little closer, kissing her temple. "That's why I must leave you for a while. I don't know how long it's going to be for, but I have to catch him before he endangers more people that I love. I won't let him ruin my life again."

She shook her head, turning to talk in to his ear, "No, you're not leaving. I'm worried that if you do, I'll never see you again. I can't live like that, hoping every day for you to come back, and then you never do."

"Lizzy, do you not understand me? Alec's life is in danger. Keeping you both safe is my top priority."

She understood him just fine, but didn't want to accept it. She couldn't.

She looked over at Alec, who was chewing on his fist and drooling, looking at his surroundings with wide eyes. Liz couldn't put him in danger and as much as she wanted to be with Red, Alec's safety was paramount.

Tears filled her eyes and her anger at Red melted away. He had only been trying to keep them safe and she couldn't fault him for it. She was suddenly mad at herself for wasting yesterday when she could have spent all day and night with him.

He tightened his hand on her waist slightly and ran his hand up to just under her breast, "I'm going to have Dembe return you home and sweep your apartment for cameras and bugs. I believe there are quite a few, but if I disappear, I don't believe they will care if they're removed."

Liz was surprised at this news, but didn't want to waste conversation on it. She suddenly wanted to talk to him about anything and everything, but didn't know where to start. So instead she said, "How much longer until you have to leave?"

He kissed her hair, "Soon. I'm risking your lives now by being here with you."

She was confused, "Why do they even care if you're with me?"

He shook his head, "I don't know. That's why I need to find him."

She turned her head and kissed him softly on the lips. This was the first time she'd kissed him in days and she felt like everything was right again; even if that wasn't true. He rose his hand from her side and put in on her neck, pulling her impossibly closer and deepening the kiss. His tongue entered her mouth and she met it with hers. They stayed that way for a minute or two until he broke the kiss, putting his forehead on hers. She looked at him and saw the raw emotion on his face. He looked vulnerable and heartbroken and she wanted to hug him and tell him it was all going to be ok. That wasn't the case though, so she did nothing but stare him in the eyes and try to convey what she was feeling.

His mask slid back over his face and he turned away and removed his arm from her neck, then pulled Alec around and hugged him tightly to his chest. Alec looked so small in his arms and whimpered at the sudden change in scenery. Red buried his face in his little neck and breathed him in. Liz turned her head to give him some privacy and tried to control her emotions as much as possible. That's when she saw a man walking swiftly towards them, looking menacing.

Shit. They were too late.

"Red."

He lifted his head, "What?" He could hear the panic in her voice and started looking around.

She nodded her head at the man, who was still a fair distance away, but was clearly walking towards them.

"I think we need to get out of here."

He squinted behind his sunglasses and nodded, and she was glad the weren't too far away from the car. Red quickly stood up and started speed-walking towards the car with Alec in his arms. Liz stood up and followed close behind. She glanced behind her and saw that the man was jogging now and was pulling something shiny out of his pocket.

They weren't going to make it.

"Run!" She screamed at Red, and felt white-hot pain as something sliced through her calf. She felt herself falling and her last thought before she blacked out was that she hoped Red made it to the car with Alec safely.

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry for the cliff-hanger, but as you guys know, I really can't help myself..heh. I got a ton of reviews from the last chapter, and see how fast I got this chapter out? I wasn't planning on getting this one out so fast, but your responses convinced me. Let's do it again..yeah? The more reviews I get, the faster the cliff-hanger will be resolved. I'm really not trying to black-mail you guys, I promise, but I want to find out what happens soon too. ;) Have a great day and please let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Liz heard when she regained consciousness was Alec crying. It must be time for him to eat.

She tried to sit up so she could go get him, but a wave a nausea hit her and she had to lay back down quickly so she wouldn't lose the almost non-existent contents of her stomach. She was confused about why she felt like she did. She'd felt fine when she-

Everything came back to her at once and she groaned, suddenly understanding why her leg felt like it was on fire. She opened her eyes, looked around and saw that she was in a house, but definitely not one she had ever been in, and lying on a couch that was decidedly uncomfortable.

Alec's cries were coming from down the hallway and Liz wondered if Red was in there with him.

Just as she thought that, she heard someone walking down said hallway, and craned her neck to see who it was. She sighed in relief when she saw it was Red and tried to smile at him as he entered the room. It must have looked like a grimace though, because Red looked concerned for her.

Alec was still whimpering, so Red started patting him on the back lightly while walking over to her.

"Lizzy, welcome back to the world of the living. How are you?"

She ignored his question and asked her own, "Where are we and what the hell happened?"

He walked over to her and sat on the edge of the couch, next to her hip. "After you were shot in the calf, which fortunately was just a graze, Dembe quickly dispatched of the shooter and then carried you to the car. We left the body there, and because there were many witnesses, we had to leave the States quickly. We boarded my jet and made our way to one of my safe houses in Germany. Apparently they decided that you were too much of a distraction for me and took a hit out on you. We can not return home until I find who's responsible."

No. There was no way she could raise a baby while on the run, not to mention they didn't have supplies. She shook her head, "We don't have anything. I need to go back and work with the FBI. I'm sure they could-"

Red cut her off, "Lizzy, believe me when I tell you that there is zero possibility of returning home at the moment. We can buy anything we'll need, we just need to stay low while I find out who is heading the operation."

He put his free hand on her hip and kneaded her side with his fingers softly.

"Wait..you're telling me I was out for that long? For a leg injury?"

Red's fingers stilled, "I suspect you hit your head as well. You were in and out of consciousness while on the plane, but never fully woke up. How is your head now?"

She did have a pounding headache. Just what she needed; another concussion.

"It feels like someone's hammering a nail into my skull. Is Alec ok?"

He nodded and took his hand from her hip then brought Alec down from his shoulder. Alec's eyes were half-lidded as if he was just about to fall asleep. Liz smiled. He seemed content enough and appeared unharmed, thanks to Red.

She turned her attention away from Alec and gave Red a half smile, "Thank you for keeping him safe."

Red nodded, an unreadable expression on his face, "Why don't you try sleeping a little more. We're safe for the moment, but we'll need to move to another place tomorrow. We'll also need to pick up more supplies. We have enough for Alec right now, but neither of us have any other clothes at the moment."

"Where's Dembe?"

"He's out performing some duties for me. He'll return sometime tomorrow."

She nodded, glad he was unharmed too. "Where are you going to sleep? Is there a bed somewhere?"

He grimaced and shook his head, "No, there's not a bed, but there's a chair in the room where I made a bed up for Alec. I'll sleep on that."

She shook her head. That wasn't fair to him, especially if he had been taking care of the baby for so long without a break.

"Why don't you bring Alec's bed in here and then you can sleep with me on the couch and Alec will be close? It might be a tight fit, but a hell of a lot more comfortable than a chair."

He tilted his head slightly, "Are you certain, Lizzy? I don't want to overstep any boundaries; you've only just heard my explanation about my absence, have you so readily forgiven me?"

Guilt rose up once again inside her at the reminder of how she had treated him the last few days. She thought she had been justified, but she'd been wrong, but now it was time to rectify that.

"I'm sure. I haven't completely forgiven you, but that'll come with time. You have to know how betrayed I felt."

Red nodded, "I do. I'm going to do my best to restore your trust, but in the meantime I'll take what I can get."

Liz smiled faintly and ran her fingers over his thigh. "Let me take Alec so you can go."

He pursed his lips and looked uncertain, "Do you want to try to sit up?"

She wasn't sure she would be able to, but wanted to try anyway.

Liz nodded and he stood up, Alec now asleep on his shoulder, and held his free hand out. She took it and slowly sat up, feeling dizzy, but thankfully not like she was going to throw up. She sucked in a breath and held her hands out for Alec. He leaned down and carefully placed him in her arms and then kissed her on the forehead. "I need to make a phone call, I'll return shortly."

She didn't say anything, but placed a hand on his chest before he turned and walked out of the room, his back rigid. She could tell by the way he carried his shoulders that he was exhausted. She didn't know the last time he had slept or had a break, and he wasn't going to get much tonight either.

Alec fussed a little on her shoulder and she patted his back to calm him. He settled immediately and she kissed his temple and breathed in his scent, reassuring herself that he was ok and that nothing had happened to him. He smelled like Red and it comforted her further. That incident had been way too close and it terrified her that they were on the run with no help from the FBI. She knew Red could keep them safe, but she didn't want to live like this; a life on the run just wasn't something she wanted. Alec deserved a normal childhood, and not one where his "Father" was a career criminal and where they would always be looking over their shoulders for a potential threat. She had enough of that growing up herself. That heavens for Sam for saving her from that.

The thought of Sam brought tears to her eyes once again, but she refused to mourn him any longer. She wanted to remember the happy times when she thought about him and wanted to learn how to remember him without being sad.

Her stomach grumbled and she realized it had been a long time since she had eaten. She wasn't sure she would be able to keep it down if she did, and didn't know if they had food anyway. She would have to wait until Red returned to ask.

Liz's calf was aching, so she laid Alec down on the couch next to her, and bent down to inspect it. Her pant leg was ripped up to mid-thigh, probably Dembe's doing, and her boot was still on. It had been a long time since that had been removed, so she took it off slowly, every movement excruciatingly painful.

After it was off, she looked at her calf and saw it was wrapped in white gauze and taped up. She didn't want to remove it, so she settled for prodding it with her finger. It hurt like hell and she gasped at the intensity of the pain.

Red walked in right at that moment, "Lizzy?" He had an eyebrow arched questioningly at her.

"I was trying to see what it looked like, but didn't want to unwrap the bandage."

He huffed a laugh, "So you decided to poke it to see if it hurt? Of course it's going to hurt, Sweetheart."

She blushed at his teasing, "Yeah, well it seemed like a good idea at the time."

He walked in, carrying some blankets, and sat next to her.

Before he could say anything, Liz said, "Is there anything to eat? I'm starving."

He nodded his head slightly, "There's only one protein bar left. Dembe is bringing food, among other things tomorrow"

Red dug in his pocket and pulled out the sorry looking bar. "I apologize for it looking like this, but I had to fill my pockets full of supplies and it got slightly crushed in the process."

"I don't care." She pulled the bar out of his hands and quickly unwrapped it, then stuffed it in her mouth and ate the whole thing in about fifteen seconds.

She glanced over at him and saw he was smirking at her. "What?" She swallowed what was left in her mouth and wished there were about three more of them.

He lifted his thumb up and wiped at something on her cheek then put it to his mouth, licking it off. "Nothing."

She had been staring at his thumb and suddenly the room felt a lot warmer. She looked up and met his eyes, and he was looking at her with one of his looks that she could never decipher. She started to turn her head away, annoyed with him, when his hand came up and cupped her jaw. "Lizzy." He said her name an octave lower, and it sent a thrill through her.

He started to lean down to kiss her, inches from her mouth with his breath coming faster, when the baby started wailing. They broke apart quickly and Liz glanced at Red's face to see he looked slightly annoyed. She wasn't going to apologize for the interruption.

She turned to the baby, Red's hand falling from her face to her thigh, and picked him up.

"He's been quite upset the last twelve hours. He doesn't sleep for more than twenty or thirty minutes at a time."

She patted Alec's bottom, "It's because his whole routine's been upended."

He pursed his lips and nodded, "I'm going to prepare his bed."

Liz watched as he made a little cocoon for her to lay the baby in. She started to lean forward to do so, when a pain shot down her leg, causing her to cringe.

He reached up from the floor and took Alec from her, then laid him down softly. The baby didn't stir and Liz slumped back in to the couch, suddenly exhausted.

Red got up and sat next to her, but didn't touch her. "Are you ready to sleep Lizzy?"

She nodded and he pulled an unused blanket from the floor and made a makeshift pillow then placed it on his lap. She stared at it, confused, until he said, "Lie down and sleep." He saw her skeptical look, "If you don't want to lie on my lap then you can lie on the end of the couch and lay your legs over mine."

She shook her head, "You need to sleep too, Red."

"I don't ever truly sleep Lizzy. I'll be fine."

Liz was confused at that statement, but didn't have the energy to question him about it.

She slowly laid down on his lap and stretched her legs out over the couch. Her injured one protested, but the pain went away slightly when she let it get used to the new position.

"Sleep well."

She yawned, "Thanks, g'night."

He started running his hands through her hair, making little soothing circles on her scalp then running his hands over her shoulders and sides, trying to get her to relax.

She was enjoying his ministrations and didn't want to sleep, but found that she couldn't keep her eyes open and fell asleep within moments.

**Author's Note: **Just a little interlude before some more action. Thanks so much for the reviews from the last chapter. Please let me know what you think, you guys have been fantastic in your reviewing. I noticed RedandLizzie posted a new chapter to her amazing story "Kiss" (go read it if you haven't, seriously so good), so I'm feeling a little intimidated and incompetent at the moment..lol. I want to write like her when I grow up. :) Have a great day.


	6. Chapter 6

They had been in the wind for four months. Four months of moving from place to place every three or four days. Four months of stress and worry. Four months of trying to take care of a growing baby with limited supplies, only able to buy enough that they could carry. Four months of Red being almost always absent, out looking for whomever was threatening her life; then coming back to her, falling into bed exhausted and leaving again before she woke up.

Liz was beyond ready to be done with this life; because it wasn't a life at all.

OOOOOO

The first month hadn't been too bad. They had stayed in one place for two weeks and it wasn't horrible like the first place they had gone to, and it allowed them time to heal from their injuries without complications. There were beds and food and the floor was clean so she could put Alec down and give him his tummy time. Red was around a lot and seemed to be settling into a role as a caretaker/father for Alec and as a confidant/lover for Liz. Their relationship had started progressing again and she felt closer to him than ever. She had invited him to her bed during the fifth night, and he'd been hesitant, clearly not wanting to mess up any progression they had made.

"Are you positive, Lizzy?"

She was lying down on her side in her bed facing him, while he was standing over her with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sure. I need you to hold me so I can feel safe for a while. Even if it's just for a few hours."

He was surprised at her admission, because she usually kept her real feelings from him. He also felt guilty because she should be home and away from harm, raising Alec and working with the FBI.

He nodded and left to change for bed, walking back in with flannel pants on and nothing else.

She was facing away from him, so he slipped under the covers and hesitantly put his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. She went willingly and laced her fingers through his, sighing as if she finally felt like everything was going to be right soon. He kissed her neck, then the shell of her ear and whispered, "Sleep well."

She snuggled farther back into him and sighed, saying quietly, "I love you, you know that right?"

That was the first time he'd heard her say it in a long time, and it made him want to take her then and there and make love to her, but he knew she wasn't ready for that yet. It hadn't been that long since Tom had left.

Instead he leaned over and kissed her jaw, lingering for a moment and whispering against her skin, "I do know that. Thank you."

She didn't respond, and he figured she had fallen asleep. Everything was going to be ok, he was sure of it.

OOOOOO

Month two had been a whole different story. Liz was beyond ready to return home, but Red couldn't allow it, and she blamed him for it.

"If you would have just stayed out of my life in the first place we wouldn't be in this situation. I would be at home, with Tom, raising Alec like every other normal person." She was facing him with her hands on her hips, clearly angry, and knew just what to say to hurt him the most.

He wasn't going to let her put all the blame on him, "You would rather be with Tom, someone who lied to you during your whole marriage and wasn't really who he said he was? Living in pretend marital bliss? I don't buy it Lizzy, not at all."

She sighed and flopped on the couch, clearly defeated, "You're right, I wouldn't." She let out a sigh, "This isn't all your fault, I'm sorry." She leaned over and picked Alec up from the floor where he was attempting to roll over. He hadn't quite made it yet, but was close.

He sat next to her and put his arm around her, pulling her close and kissing her temple, "I understand. This is difficult under the best of circumstances, even more so with a baby. I'm doing my best to get us home quickly."

She sat Alec up on her legs and smiled at him; and he responded by giving her a wide, toothless grin. Liz couldn't help but feel better after that. She glanced at Red and saw him staring at Alec with a pensive expression. She didn't understand what it meant.

OOOOOO

A period of time in month three found them in a hole in the wall in Saudi Arabia; because apparently that's where Red tracked one of the people he was trying to locate. The place they were staying in wasn't fit for adults to live in, let alone a three and a half month old baby. She hadn't seen Dembe in at least a month and was worried for his safety, but Red kept telling her he was fine. She didn't know what to believe anymore.

Red walked in their "house", looking tired and dirty. He hadn't been wearing suits the last few months and Liz found that she missed them.

Red smiled at her faintly, "Hello Lizzy, how has everything been?"

She answered back with sarcasm, already tired of this particular place and not feeling charitable towards him at all, "Oh just peachy. I found a rat nibbling on our food, and the biggest spider I've ever seen was in the shower with me this morning. How was your day?"

He narrowed his eyes and sat next to her on the "couch"..which was more like a piece of plastic on top of two cinder blocks. "Being contemptuous isn't becoming of you, Sweetheart." She grimaced slightly, but didn't apologize. "My day has proved to be fruitful. I've made contact with someone who is willing to help with our situation."

It was sweltering in the tiny hut; sweat was running down Liz's face and her clothes were plastered to her body. He tried to not stare at her heaving breasts, but was having a hard time tearing his eyes away. It had been much too long since they had even kissed. He heard her speak up, "Hey, eyes up here." He looked up, but without apology for his staring. There wasn't any amusement in her face and Red sighed.

"How long do we have to stay here? It isn't safe for Alec." The baby was asleep in a little makeshift bed on the side of the couch.

"Not for much longer. We should be able to leave within a day or two."

She heaved a sigh and shook her head, then stood up and walked away. Things were falling apart between them and he knew the only way to fix it was to return her home. He was more determined than ever.

OOOOOO

They were presently in England, and Red found Liz asleep in the office of a little house they were currently staying in. She was hunched over the computer desk and snoring softly. Things between them were as strained as ever, but he finally had found a way to get them home. He just needed her help and hoped she would agree.

Alec was lying in a car seat with his eyes open staring up at him. He cared for Alec, but didn't know if he wanted to be a full-time father to him. He wasn't good enough for Alec, or Liz for that matter, and didn't want him to grow up and learn what kind of person his "Dad" is/was. He'd tried to keep his distance these past months from Alec, and his relationship with Liz was almost non-existent because of it. She had told him she wasn't going to be with him if he couldn't accept Alec, and she'd stayed true to her word. Sure he took care of him when she needed him to, but he never allowed himself to form an emotional connection with him. It was too dangerous.

Red knelt next to the car seat and Alec grinned widely at him. He smiled back faintly and ran a finger over his cheek in greeting. "Hey."

He heard Liz breath in sharply and sit up in her chair, running her hands over her face.

Red stood up, "Hello."

She squinted up at him, "What are you doing here?" She was pissed at him, but that was nothing new.

He had been gone all week, in fact, he'd been gone for much of the month. Only coming back to them once or twice to sleep. She allowed him to sleep in the same bed as her, but didn't ever touch him and he didn't want to risk her ire, so he didn't try to touch her. Things were strained enough.

"I need your help, Lizzy."

She yawned, "With what?"

"I've found a way for us to return but-"

She cut him off, sitting up and smiling for the first time in as long as he could remember, "Really? We can go home?"

"Not quite." The smile dropped from her face and she slumped back in her chair.

"You Bastard, you don't get my hopes up like that, then dash them. You know how much I want to go home." She paused, then continued, "The FBI said they could protect Alec and I if we go back. I'm considering it."

She had kept the FBI apprised of her situation, but never let them know where she was, per Red's request. They were threatening to arrest her when she returned because of the murder of the man who had shot her. She had explained the situation to them, but they were doing their best to black-mail her back into the States. They told her if she came back soon, they wouldn't charge her. Her hands were tied.

Red shook his head, "The FBI can't protect you like I can." He tilted his head, with a softer look on his face, "I need you to go undercover with me so we can lure out the man responsible for this mess."

She looked skeptical, "Again? Isn't anyone you lure out going to know who you are right away?"

He pursed his lips, "By the time they recognize me, it'll be too late. This will only take one night, not several like before."

She stood up and walked to Alec then knelt next to his seat, "What about him?"

He knelt next to her, his knees popping painfully, "There's a woman here in London that I've known for many years, she has offered to help."

Liz shook her head, "No way. There is absolutely zero chance of me letting him out of my sight."

He reached over and cupped her cheek with his hand and she flinched slightly before allowing him to touch her. She could tell it saddened him to see how far their relationship had gone downhill that a simple touch was suprising.

She closed her eyes at the contact and turned her face slightly into his palm. It had been far too long since he had touched her and knew it was partly her fault. She missed him more than she'd like to admit.

He spoke in a low tone, "Do you trust me Lizzy?"

She did. He'd kept them safe for all these months and provided for them too.

Liz nodded, tears filling her eyes, "You know I do."

He moved his hand from her cheek and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "Then I need you to trust that Alec will be well taken care of. I need your help."

She looked at him for a moment, as if she was looking for something from him. No seeing any duplicity, she nodded reluctantly and said, "Fine. I'll help."

He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, then leaned down and kissed her softly on the mouth. It was the first time he'd kissed her in weeks. She closed her eyes at the contact but didn't attempt to deepen it or kiss him back. He pulled back slightly and moved his lips to her cheek, and mumbled against it, "Thank you, Sweetheart. We'll be home before you know it."

She looked skeptical, "What do we need to do?"

Red released her from his hold, stood up and held his hand out for her; she took it and he led them to the chairs in the office. Letting go of her hand, he leaned forward with his arms on his thighs, and began explaining his plan.

**Author's Note: **Maybe we'll finally get to meet his Adversary in the next chapter..dun dun dun. Thanks for reading. With ff dot net freezing up last time it screwed everything up..so please let me know what you think about this chapter. Feedback only makes me better. Blacklist premiere in T- 2 days. Whoo!


	7. Chapter 7

Liz was sitting in the living room of the tiny house in London waiting for Red to come out of their room so they could get his plan underway.

Red had told her that they weren't going anywhere fancy and that she needed to dress casual; so she dressed practical. Long sleeved purple shirt, dark jeans and tennis shoes with her hair pulled back in a loose bun and a light smattering of makeup

She was sitting on the floor with Alec trying to get him to sit up, but he kept tipping over and always with a big grin, giggling every time she caught him.

They were in the middle of another tip over and catch cycle when Red walked in the room dressed in black slacks and a blue polo shirt. She tried not to stare. He smiled at her as genuinely as she had seen in months. "What are you two up to?" He was still grinning as he crouched down next to them. She glanced over at him and grinned back, the ice around her heart thawing slightly.

"I WAS trying to get him to sit up, but now he's just playing." Alec giggled again as Red reached out and caught him before he hit the floor. He sat him back up and Alec immediately threw himself back down. Neither Red, nor Liz were fast enough to catch him this time and he fell over with a thud. He laid there for a few moments, deciding whether or not to cry before letting out a piercing scream. Liz leaned over to pick him up but Red picked him up before she could, sat down on his butt and placed Alec on his lap. Alec stopped crying immediately and just stared at Red. It looked as if they were having a staring contest and it made Liz smile, but it quickly changed to a frown. "What are you doing Red?"

He didn't answer or look at her and started bouncing the baby up and down slightly on his thigh, causing Alec to laugh again; his tears forgotten.

Liz didn't know what to think, or understand the sudden change in Red. The last few months he had hardly held Alec, let alone played with him, and only watched him when she absolutely needed him to.

She reached over and plucked Alec off of his lap, put him on the floor, and handed him a toy to play with. Red looked over at her, but continued his silence. She was tired of his games and broke the ice, but still didn't look at him, "When do we have to leave?"

She saw him glance at his watch from the corner of her eye, "Right now actually. Are you ready?"

Liz nodded and scooped the baby up quickly, then walked over to the kitchen table to put him in his car seat.

She heard Red sigh and grunt as he stood up. She didn't hear his approach until he put his hand on the small of her back and said, "I'll carry him." She stiffened at the contact and shook her head. "I've got it."

He huffed in annoyance, "Just let me help you. Are we so far gone that you won't allow me to even carry the car seat?"

She turned to face him quickly, realizing too late that by doing so she was putting their faces inches apart. She poked his chest with her index finger softly and said quietly but with venom in her voice, "WE?" There isn't a "WE" anymore Red. You made that clear with your refusal to accept Alec. I told you months ago that if you couldn't do that then we couldn't be together. I can't figure you out and I'm tired of your damn games."

He stepped infinitesimally closer, his chest brushing her breasts and his lips inches from hers, "I've been trying to find who's been threatening your lives. I've worked tirelessly at that, and you haven't thanked me once. Not ONCE. How could I become emotionally attached to Alec and then one day come back and find you both dead? I can't do that again." His voice broke during the last sentence so he said nothing more and continued to stand chest to chest with her; blinking the tears quickly from his eyes.

Liz didn't know what to say. If they had actually talked about his feelings before she might have been more sympathetic, but now she was angry and wanted to pick a fight with him.

She put her hands on his chest and tried to push him away, but he quickly grabbed her wrists and didn't allow her to move. "Let me go, Reddington. We need to leave now." Her voice was like acid.

Red shook his head, "We have a few minutes. We need to try to talk through some issues so we don't go undercover and give ourselves away."

Liz tried pulling her wrists away, but he had an iron grip on them, so she gave up and laughed bitterly, "I don't think our issues can be fixed, and ten more minutes isn't going to make a difference. I hate you, and it's too late to move on from that."

He raised his eyebrows, "I don't believe that you hate me, Lizzy."

She didn't, she loved him more than anything, but wasn't going to tell him that. It hurt too much.

"I do, Reddington. You might as well accept that and leave us while you still can. Save yourself from being hurt."

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "You know I can't do that. We still have a job to do."

She closed her eyes at his proximity. This was the closest he'd been to her in a long time and she fought the overwhelming urge to just throw her arms around him and forgive him for everything. He smelled shower fresh and was clean-shaven judging by the smoothness of his cheek that was resting on hers; which was making it a thousand times harder for her resist his charm.

"Then let's go and do it so we can get home and go our separate ways. As you well know, I'm done with being on the run."

He moved his head back to where it had been at the beginning of their fight; inches from her face. "That's fine, but I want to finish this conversation when we're finished."

She clenched her jaw, "No, I think we've said what needed to be said. I'm done talking."

He pushed her gently against the wall, with her hands still trapped on his chest and kissed her cheek then pulled back slightly; his eyes full of emotion. "Lizzy, I'm asking you to hear me out and give me a chance. I love you too much to lose you."

Her heart broke out of the ice surrounding it at the unexpected words and she sniffed. She couldn't stay mad at him after those words, but wasn't going to give in so easily, "I don't know, Red. We'll see what happens, but I'm not promising anything. I've been angry at you for so long that I don't know how not to be anymore."

He nodded, leaned forward and kissed her on the corner of her mouth. He was testing her to see if she would push him away. She was tired of resisting him; it was exhausting to do so for so long.

When she didn't yell or scowl at him, he leaned forward again and kissed her on the lips. She found herself responding, as mad as she still was at him, and deepened the kiss. He was hesitant, so she stuck her tongue in his mouth and kissed him with as much emotion as she could with her hands being trapped between their bodies. He responded by lifting her hands above her head and pushing his body into hers. She could feel how much he wanted her.

She needed to stop him before they got carried away; they still had a lot of issues to work through, if she even decided to allow him to try to repair their relationship. She still didn't know.

He still had her arms pinned above her head as he moved his lips from her mouth down to her neck, whispering her name every so often. It was incredibly hot. He moved back up to reclaim her lips, but she moved her head to the side, their chests heaving together. "We need to go, Red."

He stepped back and let go of her hands; she dropped them, shaking them to get the blood circulating again.

Red pursed his lips, his eyes expressionless, "You're right. I apologize for losing control."

She shook her head, grimacing, "It's fine. You're not the only one." At that, she stepped around him and picked up the car seat from the table. Alec had fallen asleep and had drool running down his chin.

She turned to Red, "Are you coming?"

He was still facing away from her. "I'll be out in a moment. Go on ahead."

She was confused for a moment, but then realized he was trying to get himself under control and said, "Ok. Hurry though." She was secretly glad that she could still cause that kind of reaction from him.

He didn't say anything as she walked through the door and to the car and buckled the car seat in the back. As she climbed into the front passenger seat, Red walked out looking no worse for wear and got in behind the wheel. He glanced at her, bit his lip, then started the car and pulled away from the curb, driving towards where they would be dropping Alec off.

OOOOOO

It had been hard to leave Alec with someone who she had never met. The woman was in her late 60s and seemed perfectly normal, but Liz suspected everyone now and didn't trust her. Liz had a death grip on Alec's car seat and didn't relinquish it when Red tried to take it from her. He put his hand on her back and whispered in her ear, "He'll be fine, Lizzy. You need to trust me when I tell you that. I wouldn't put his life in danger."

She swallowed as tears filled her eyes, but she reluctantly let him take the seat from her hands. He patted her arm then walked over to the woman. "This little guy's name is Alec. He's a perfectly pleasant baby and a joy to be around; most of the time." He smiled charmingly. The woman, Bernice, smiled and took the seat from him, "Oh isn't he adorable! We'll be fine. Go and have fun on your date with your wife." Red had obviously claimed both her and Alec as his. Bernice's voice dropped slightly, but Liz could still hear her, "She's beautiful by the way. How did you get so lucky?"

He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder, "Bernice, I ask myself that everyday and I still don't have the answer." He stepped back from her and continued, "Thanks for your help. We shouldn't be too late."

Bernice smiled at Liz and waved, "Nice to meet you Liz. See you later."

Liz smiled faintly but felt like throwing up. She couldn't seem to make her feet move as Red moved past her. Not hearing her follow him, he turned around and put his arm around her shoulders, "Come on, Honey, we don't want to be late." He steered her towards the door and she went with him, albeit slowly. He was pretty much dragging her out the door. He leaned down and said quietly, "Lizzy, will you quit dragging your feet? She's going to suspect something is amiss if you keep it up."

She glared at him, but quickened her pace as they walked out the door and out to the street. She shrugged off his arm and opened the car door for herself before he could. She heard him sigh as he walked around the car and got back in. Once again he said nothing as he started the car and began driving towards their next destination, and what Liz hoped to be the end of the misery she had been in for so long.

**Author's Note: **I know I said I was going to bring in the bad guys in this chapter, but I had to repair their relationship slightly so they didn't go undercover with her hating him. It's a little better now, but not completely right. Hopefully the bad guys won't see through them. Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter, I appreciate and love them all. Please let me know what you think about this chapter, even if it's just one or two words. I crave reviews like a person dying in the desert craves water. Yep..that much. Pathetic I know. :)


	8. Chapter 8

"Seriously Red? A soccer stadium?"

They were parked in front of one of the biggest stadiums she'd ever seen. It seemed to go on for forever and she had to squint to see the top. The parking lot was empty and there wasn't another soul in sight.

It was freezing cold and the wind was whipping her hair around her face while trash swirled around them. She pulled her thin jacket tighter around her, but it didn't do much to stop the biting cold from penetrating the material.

She shivered as he said, "Technically, it's football here in England." She glared at him and he smirked, "But no matter, yes, this is a soccer stadium. My contact is to meet us here shortly and take us to a rendezvous point where we'll be meeting whomever took a hit out on you."

Her teeth started chattering and he quickly slipped off his bulky coat and slipped it over her shoulders. "I'm fine." She said, as a violent tremor wracked her body. She didn't know it could get this cold in London and felt stupid for her naïvety.

He shook his head. "Just accept it, Lizzy. You'll catch your death."

She sighed and put her arms through the jacket, and immediately felt warmer. She zipped it up and surreptitiously buried her nose in the jacket under the guise of warming up her nose. It smelled just like him and she hated herself for being so weak. "Thanks." Her voice was muffled by the jacket but he heard her all the same.

"Think nothing of it. You're safety and comfort is what's important to me." He didn't look at her as he said it, but could see the shine of tears in his eyes before he blinked and they disappeared.

Damn him for being sweet when she was trying to stay mad at him for everything he'd put her through the last few months.

"What are we going to be doing undercover if we're meeting your Adversary right away?" Her teeth had finally stopped chattering.

He moved slightly closer to her and leaned down, speaking near her ear, "Before this "Adversary" as you so put it agrees to meet with anyone, he sends his most trusted people to determine if we are legitimate or not. We'll be posing as a married couple looking to make some important people disappear and only trust their boss to get the job done. I can't stress to you how important it is that we act like we're happily married and united in our ideals. I had Dembe infiltrate his organization a few months ago, which is why you haven't seen him for so long. That means if you see him you MUST not react as if you know him. You could get him killed if you do."

She was surprised.

"What if he's dead and can't help us?" She missed Dembe a lot and would be devastated if something happened to him.

Red moved even closer and put his hand on her back. She tried her absolute best not to move away from his touch. "He made contact with me five days ago and informed me that everything was going as planned."

Liz sighed in relief as Red stepped away slightly and dug his hand in his pants pocket. He pulled something out and held a closed fist straight out towards her. She put her hand out for whatever he was going to give her and he opened his fist; her wedding ring from the compound fell on her palm. She was shocked that he still had it and told him so.

"You still have this?" She stared at it as it glinted in the waning sunlight.

He held his own ring between his thumb and index finger. "Of course I still have them. I intend to use them for the real thing eventually."

She didn't know what to say to that, so she cleared her throat and stared at him with a stupid smile on her face. Her anger forgotten for the moment.

He slipped his ring on his left hand then reached for hers and picked it up out of her palm. He looked at her for permission and she unburied her hand from the long arms of his jacket and held it out to him. He reverently slid it on her finger then bent down and kissed that finger.

She needed to get the situation back under control before she threw her arms around him and kissed him senseless, because that's what she really wanted to do.

Instead she gently pulled her hand from his grasp and stepped back slightly. He looked at her with another one of his unreadable expressions then looked past her. "They're here."

She turned her head and saw a lone car moving towards them, the headlights illuminating them in the twilight.

Liz turned to Red with a panicked look on her face, "Red, I'm not ready. I'm a terrible liar, you know that. I'm going to get us all killed and Alec-"

He cut her off with a scorching kiss, his mouth moving insistently over hers until she responded in kind. They stayed that way, tongues and teeth clashing for many moments until he pulled back and whispered in her ear, his breath hot, "You'll be fine. Just let me do most of the talking."

She was still feeling off-kilter from his kiss and nodded dumbly. She could do this. If Red had confidence in her then she did too.

He moved his arms around her and pulled her close, burying his face in her neck and planting feather-light kisses there until an involuntary moan came from her. She pushed at his chest, "Stop. I need to focus." She was panting and couldn't seem to catch her breath.

He pulled back and kissed her temple, "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to touch you as much as I can while I can get away with it." He smirked at her, and she rolled her eyes and mumbled out of the corner of her mouth, "Yeah, well don't get used to it. We still have a lot of issues."

He turned his head, "As I'm well aware, Lizzy. We'll get them figured out."

She wasn't so sure, but didn't have time to further the conversation before the car pulled up next to them.

Liz started to take the coat off to give back to him, but he stopped her with his hands, "Keep it. You need it more than I do."

She ran her hand over his chest right where the buttons were undone in thanks, her fingers catching slightly in his chest hair. She heard him suck in a breath and then grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

She didn't have time to comment as a man stepped out of the driver's side dressed in a dark suit. She couldn't make out his facial features in the darkness and was interrupted from scrutinizing him further as another man got out of the passenger side.

It was Dembe.

She schooled her expression the best she could, but was screaming with happiness on the inside. She was suddenly glad for the darkness.

The first man walked up to Red and nodded at him. "I'm Max." He gestured at Dembe, "That's Kafil. Are you ready to go?" He was all business, looking stoic and uninterested.

Red nodded with an odd look on his face, "I'm Andrew and this is Kristen..we're more than ready to go. We've been waiting for far too long as it is."

At that, he grabbed her hand again and moved towards the waiting car before Max could say anything. Liz hoped that turning their backs on him after making that kind of statement wasn't a mistake, but nothing happened, and she let out the breath she had been holding.

"Kafil" opened the back door for them and Liz tried to get him to make eye-contact; but Dembe kept his eyes on a distant point beyond them; not acknowledging Red either.

They slid into the backseat and Red put his arm around her and pulled her close, then whispered in her ear, "Max is not my contact. Something must have happened, but I'm not going to worry about it for now. Hopefully my contact got reassigned to something else." He didn't look hopeful as he said that and that made her extremely worried.

He rubbed his hand up and down her arm in reassurance and pulled her to him slightly. She went willingly and cuddled into his side, enjoying the brief respite from the outside world, and finally let her brain turn off, if only for a few moments.

She must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew she was being shaken awake gently. She felt Red's warm breath ghost over her hair as he said, "Sweetheart, we're here. Time to wake up."

She yawned and pulled away from him, then gave him an apologetic look, "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

He shook his head, his attention focused on Dembe who was stepping out of the car, "It's not a problem."

Dembe opened her door and she slid out hesitantly, not knowing what to expect. The first thing she saw was that they were in the middle of nowhere. She didn't see any other cars or buildings.

A table and chairs were set up in the middle of a clearing with floodlights surrounding the area.

She stood there motionless until Red wrapped his arm around her waist and propelled her forward, quietly whispering in her ear, "Remember this is normal for us. Try to act like you've done this before."

Yeah easy for him to say.

Max caught up to them and said, "Go ahead and take a seat. They'll be with you shortly."

Red pulled a chair out for Liz to sit in and then sat down next to her, their thighs touching. He turned his head and watched Dembe sit in one of the chairs farthest from them, still not making eye contact with either of them. She wondered why that was.

Just then they heard approaching footsteps and Liz watched as three men walked out of the shadows and into the clearing.

She heard a surprised intake of breath, then, "Liz? What the hell are you doing here?"

It was Tom.

_Shit._

**Author's Note: **Ah back to familiar territory with the cliffie. Does it bring back fond memories of JOS? Haha..thanks for the reviews from the last chapter..I really appreciate them. Thanks for reading this and PLEASE let me know what you think. I stressed over this chapter for hours..so I need something to keep me going in return..Lot's of stressful moments coming. Have a great day!


	9. Chapter 9

They all stared at each other for what seemed a moment frozen in time. She felt Red squeeze her thigh, then he quickly stood up and pulled a gun out of his pants and shot the two men flanking Tom. It all happened so fast that Liz didn't have time to figure out if she was more horrified that Red had just killed two people in cold-blood, or that Tom was standing in front of them.

Red had been right about him all along, and she suddenly felt like a fool. Apparently she was destined to love men who were criminals, and wasn't sure what that said about her.

As Tom reached for his own gun, Dembe appeared behind him, wrenching his arms behind his back and using a zip tie to bind his hands together. Then he was shoved down roughly on one of the chairs.

Red had been observing quietly, but then addressed Dembe, "Dembe, please go take care of the driver. We can't have any loose ends."

Dembe nodded, "Yes, Mr. Reddington." Then walked away towards the parked car. Liz couldn't see Max, but felt sorry for him. She had to try to save his life.

"Red, no one else has to die-", he cut her off before she could finish.

"Lizzy, we can discuss the matter later." He sounded distracted because he was focusing all of his attention on Tom, who was glaring at them.

"Elizabeth, why are you here? Are you working with him?" He indicated Red with his head.

She shook her head and glared at him, "Don't even talk to me, you bastard. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you lied to me our whole marriage."

Tom looked like he was trying to hold back a smile and shook his head, "Oh _Lizzy_, you were so easy to fool."

She stood up from her chair, furious, but before she could take two steps, Red grabbed her arm and mumbled quietly, "We need him, sweetheart. When we're finished, you can do whatever you like with him."

Tom was watching their interaction, and laughed loudly, "You're banging _him_? Honestly, Liz, I thought you had better taste. You must really be desperate if you're going for the fatherly type. Compensation for not knowing your real dad, perhaps?"

Before Liz could react, Red raised his gun and shot Tom right above the knee. Tom screamed and let out a slew of swearwords. "You son of a bitch, I'm going-"

Red cut him off, "Thomas, I do suggest you shut up before I shoot somewhere else." He was looking in the direction of Tom's crotch. Tom caught on quickly and quieted slightly, still giving them a death glare and mumbling words under his breath.

Liz just stood there, frozen. Her thoughts were in turmoil and she didn't know what to do with herself; so she did the one thing that she knew how to do. She sat down in a chair and tried to stop thinking.

Red glanced back at her, a flicker of concern crossing his face before turning back to Tom. "Now, Thomas, you're going to help us take down the man who is threatening Elizabeth's life."

Tom huffed a laugh, "Like hell I am. You can go ahead and just kill me now, because he'll kill me anyway once he finds out what happened here."

A gunshot rang out suddenly, scaring Liz out of her dark thoughts. Max was dead.

She closed her eyes in disbelief. This was not what she had expected when she agreed to do this, or she never would have done it. It was too much.

Red pursed his lips, "Well you don't have much choice. You're going to take us to him, and you're going to tell him that we're legitimate clients, and when he comes out, I'll kill him. Then maybe I'll decide to let you live. That's more than you would get from him. Think about it, Thomas. I'll give you a moment."

Red walked around the other side of the table where Liz was sitting and crouched down next to her. She didn't make eye contact with him and he placed his hand on her thigh and said quietly, "Lizzy, are you alright?"

Liz finally tore her gaze away from the tabletop and shook her head, "No, I'm not. I can't even being to process everything that just happened. Especially Tom laughing in my face. I feel like such a fool."

Tears filled her eyes, but she fought them back and put her head in her hands. Red ran little circles over her thigh with his thumb, trying to comfort her, while not being too obvious about it in front of a watchful Tom.

He shook his head and narrowed his eyes, "You're not foolish, just a tad naive." He sighed, "We'll discuss this later. We need to move things forward. Do you want to stay here?"

She lifted her head from her hands, "Hell no."

He smiled faintly and ran his other hand up her shin, "That's my girl." He patted her thigh once and used it as leverage to stand back up with a little groan, then turned back to Tom.

"Have you made your decision?"

Tom clenched his jaw and said through gritted teeth, "I guess I'll help you. I don't really see any other choice."

Red smiled, "I knew you'd see it my way."

Dembe walked back into the clearing and Red turned to him, "Is everything taken care of?"

Dembe nodded, "Yes."

"Fantastic. Will you collect Tom and bring him to the car? We're running behind schedule."

Dembe walked over to Tom, grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and hauled him to his feet. Tom hissed in pain, but didn't say anything as Dembe dragged him to the car.

Red turned back to Liz and held his hand out to her. She hesitated for a moment before taking it and stood up, feeling a little unsteady. She felt like she was going to be sick.

She let go of Red's hand and took a step towards the car, then knew for sure that she was going to lose her lunch. Liz turned and hurried as far away as she could get before she fell to her knees and lost the contents of her stomach. She dry-heaved a few times before sitting up on her knees and trying to get herself back under control. She was glad that Red hadn't followed her; she didn't need him to hover over her.

When she was sure that she was finished throwing up, she stood on unsteady legs and walked slowly back to the clearing. Red was standing there with a bottle of water in his hand and handed it to her as soon as she came close enough. She probably looked like hell.

He ran his hand over her sweaty forehead before dropping it to his side, "Feel better?"

She opened the bottle of water and took a long drink before answering him, "A little. Let's just go."

He nodded and preceded her to the car in silence.

Red opened the back door for her and she slid in, immediately seeing Dembe and Tom in the front seat.

Red got in and said to Tom, "Where to, Thomas?"

Tom tilted his head and she could see his jaw clenching and un-clenching from behind. "It's about an hour drive from here." He nodded his head to the left at a dirt road, "Just follow that road."

Dembe turned the car on and started driving down the road. The silence hung heavy and all Liz wanted to do was scream at Tom for being such a horrible person, and at Red for being so callous about murder; instead she kept quiet and stared out the darkened window, hoping to fall asleep and pretend it was all a nightmare.

She was shaken awake by Red for the second time in as many hours and sat up slowly. She'd fallen asleep against the window and her neck was killing her. She looked over at him and he patted her arm as Dembe dragged Tom out of the car. "I want you to wait in the car. It's going to be dangerous and you're not feeling well."

"Like hell, Red. I'm a trained FBI agent. Just give me a gun and I'll be fine."

He raised his eyebrows, "You're right. I'm being more over-protective than I should be. I know you can handle yourself perfectly fine, but you've never been in this particular situation before, so I was just looking out for your best interests."

"I can look out for my own interests. You don't need to coddle me." She was angry again.

He reached in front of him and took a gun out from the seat pocket, then handed it to her. "I'm not coddling you, let's go."

With a determined look on her face she started to open the door, but the satellite phone started to ring just as she pulled the handle. She looked at Red in confusion, "Who the hell would be calling now?"

He looked worried and suddenly Liz couldn't breathe. Red leaned forward and picked up the phone and answered it with an annoyed, "What?"

She couldn't hear what was being said, but could hear a panicked voice. Red lifted his other hand in an unconscious, placating gesture as he spoke to whomever was on the phone, "Bernice, calm down. I can't understand a word you're saying."

She could hear a slightly calmer voice start speaking again. Red's whole body tensed and she knew, just knew what was coming as he said in a quiet voice to Bernice, "We'll be there as soon as possible. Call the police." Then he hung up and sat there, not saying a word.

She was having an internal panic attack and couldn't bring herself to say the words. So they sat in silence for a moment before he turned to her, his eyes looked dead, "Someone abducted Alec while he was sleeping."

She felt like she'd been punched in the gut, repeatedly, and still couldn't speak as tears filled her eyes. What was she supposed to do while she was two hours away from London? She felt helpless and stared at him with pleading eyes, "You promised me that he would be ok." A sob escaped, and she said in a quieter voice, "You promised." Her heart was breaking in two, and all Red did was stare at her with no emotion in his eyes.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading. How about all those adorable Lizzington moments in last night's episode? Oh and Ressler is now with his ex..*happy dance*. Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites..I really appreciate it. PLEASE let me know what you think. I'm sorry for the angst..kind of. :)


	10. Chapter 10

They sat in stunned silence for a few moments until Red scooted over and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

She tried to shove him off, but he resisted and she said with venom in her voice. "Get off of me."

Red brought his other arm around and pulled her even tighter against him and kissed her hair, then said quietly, "We're going to go in there and we're going to take down my Adversary, then we're going to go back to London and find Alec. We'll get him back. I promise."

She snorted and gave up trying to get out of his embrace, "How can I trust you after you promised me that he would be ok?" Her voice sounded broken.

"Lizzy, I promised you with an assurance from some people that I had watching the apartment, that he would be safe. Somebody screwed up. You can't blame me for that, but I can assure you that they'll pay."

She closed her eyes in defeat. He had a point, as much as she was loath to admit, but she didn't want anyone else to die."

He was running his hand up and down her arm as she sighed, "I'll stop blaming you if you promise not to kill anyone because of a mistake. There's been enough bloodshed."

Red's hand stopped on her elbow, "Lizzy, these people-"

She cut him off, "No, Red, you have to promise me."

She felt him shake his head, "Fine. I promise. Now..can you focus enough on the task at hand?"

Liz took a deep breath, "Yes, let's get this shit over with."

He moved his hand from her elbow to her jaw and turned her face towards his. She could see how much pain he was in and was surprised he was actually letting her see that side of him. She had hardly seen any emotion besides anger and determination for the last four months.

She suddenly felt the urge to kiss him. He was hurting and she was tired of taking it out on him; as he probably was too.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly, pulling back after only a few seconds. He looked surprised. She smiled faintly and caressed his jaw, "I'm tired of being at odds with you. It's taken a lot out of me to stay angry. I know you've only been doing your best to keep us safe and I shouldn't blame you for everything."

He was looking at her with narrowed eyes, "Is that an apology?"

Liz rolled her eyes, "It's as good as you're going to get. Don't push it."

Before she could take another breath, his mouth was on hers, hot and insistent. He pulled her on his lap so she was straddling him; she went willingly, kissing him back with the same intensity. He put his hands on her waist and began moving his hands under her shirt and up her ribcage while sticking his tongue in her mouth and fighting for dominance with hers. She ran her fingers under his collar, the only skin she could get access to, and moaned as he moved his thumbs over the underside of her breasts. She wanted to rip his shirt off and run her hands over his chest. She was completely caught up in his intensity, and forgot for just a moment that her son was missing. She was tired of feeling heartbroken and wanted to stop thinking, even if it was just for a short time.

Just as she started grinding down on his obvious need for her, there was a knock on the window.

She pulled away from his lips in surprise, making a popping noise, and looked at Red. His eyes were clouded over with desire, and he was still stroking the underside of her breasts. She started to apologize, "I didn't mean to get carried away..."

He pulled his hands out from under her shirt and placed them on her thighs, his eyes finally clearing somewhat, "It wasn't just you, Lizzy. We both did, but now it's time to get back to work."

She nodded and climbed off of him, still slightly embarrassed, "I'm ready. Thanks for helping me to forget for minute."

"I needed to too, sweetheart." He was still sitting there motionless.

"Can we go now?...or?..."

He nodded and glanced down, "Just give me a moment."

This was the second time today that she'd had to wait for him because of his problem.

She smiled faintly, and was about to tease him when there was another knock on the window. She could see it was Dembe, and he looked slightly anxious.

Liz opened the door and started speaking before Red could, "Are they ready for us? Did Tom convince them that we were legit clients? How did he explain the absence of the other two men?"

Dembe smiled faintly at her over-eagerness, "Yes, he convinced him. He told him that the other two men were traitors, that they tried to kill him and that that's how he was shot."

She nodded, "Good. Where are we meeting him?"

Dembe leaned down further and looked past Liz at Red, "We are going to meet him in the garden, it is well-lit, so the dark should not be a problem. I counted at least six bodyguards. It is not going to be easy to kill him."

Red leaned forward and put his hand on Liz's thigh for leverage, "We're going to have the element of surprise on our side. If you, Lizzy, and I all aim for two of them we should be able to take them out without much resistance, but I want you to leave my Adversary to me, do both of you understand that?"

Liz nodded, but didn't like his plan. There were too many variables and it was going to be extremely dangerous, but she didn't see any other option.

Dembe opened her door wider. She slid out quickly and straightened her hair and clothes as best she could. She still felt the aroused and hoped she didn't look it.

Red slid out after her, looking like he had just showered and ironed his clothes. She hated how composed he always looked and wondered if he was still feeling the effects from their tryst in the car.

She glanced down and could immediately tell he wasn't completely under control yet. It made her feel a little better.

Red placed his fedora on his head, his wedding ring glinting in the moonlight, then took her hand. He waved with his other arm for Dembe to go first.

Dembe led them towards a huge mansion that was surrounded by iron gates. It all seemed a little cliché to Liz but she knew there was extreme danger lurking behind the perfect façade.

Dembe pushed the call button and spoke in a quiet voice. The gates opened slowly and they continued walking to the side of the house where the gate for the backyard was. She could tell it was well-lit and was grateful for that. It would make aiming at their targets easier. She closed her eyes for a moment; she didn't want to shoot anyone, but knew that they would kill her in a heartbeat if given the chance. It still wasn't easy to take a human life, no matter how evil they were. Her son's life depended on them getting out of their quickly. She tried her best to not think about Alec, because every time she did, she felt panic welling up inside of her. She had to be as emotionally detached as possible.

They made their way around the side of the house and finally made it to the backyard. It was beautiful. There were many trees and vibrant flowers decorating the yard, and a fountain gurgled to her left while the grass was perfectly manicured.

Red's hand tightened around hers and she glanced at him. He was telling her with his eyes to be careful; she nodded and squeezed back. Dembe led them to a bench and motioned for them to sit down.

They sat close together and Red put his arm around her waist and stroked her side lightly. It calmed her and she was thankful for it.

She spotted two men about fifty feet away standing against the fence. That was two of them; now she needed to find the other four without being obvious about it.

Under the guise of surveying the yard she turned to her left and saw two more guards standing there. They were watchful and they narrowed their eyes at her surveying. She quickly turned back and decided not to risk looking for the other two. She had to trust that Dembe or Red knew where they were. She squeezed Red's thigh and made eye contact with him, slightly nodding her head forward that she would take the two who were standing in front of them. He understood and patted her side lightly and canted his head to the left, indicating he would take the two to their left. She hoped Dembe was watching their interactions so he would know what was going to happen. She had to trust that he did.

Tom limped through the back door soon after and said to Red, "He'll be here in a minute."

Red nodded and Tom sat down in a chair near them; groaning in pain as he did so.

They all sat there in tense silence until they finally heard footsteps. An older man, who was at least in his 70's walked through the door, but before he could do anything, Dembe cleared his throat. That was their signal. Liz quickly stood up and took out the two men standing against the fence with deadly precision. They both fell as more gunshots sounded around her. She heard a grunt of pain and turned to see Red holding his side. She quickly turned to her left and saw that one of his targets was still alive and hiding behind a tree. He stuck his head out to continue shooting at them, but Liz aimed and took him out easily. He fell with a thud and didn't move after that.

She sighed in relief and turned to find Dembe. She immediately saw that he was ok, and that his targets had been taken down as well.

Liz moved to Red's side to make sure he was ok, but stopped short at the look on his face. He was staring at the man with gray hair in shock, not even seeming to notice that blood was spreading under his shirt from his gunshot. "Red, are you ok?"

He didn't answer as the older man in front of them smirked and said in a slightly surprised voice, "Hello, Son."

**Author's Note: **Ahh..Shiz is hitting the fan. Thanks for the comments from the last chapter, I really appreciate those that take to time to leave reviews. I appreciate those who take the time to just read my drivel anyway..haha. Please let me know what you think about this chapter..good or bad..feedback makes me better. Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Red continued to stare at the man with a shocked expression. They stood at an impasse and neither of them said anything for several long moments. Liz walked over to Red and pushed his coat back to look at his gunshot; there was a lot of blood. She couldn't see much besides that, so she quickly pulled his shirt out of his pants and unbuttoned it; Red didn't seem to notice. She pulled his scarf from his neck and pressed it to the wound to try to clear some of the blood. She sighed in relief when she saw that the bullet had passed through the fleshy part of his side. It was going to be painful, but it wasn't life-threatening. She wrapped the scarf around his body and tied it as tightly as she could to stop the bleeding, then buttoned his shirt back up and stood up to look at him.

Red looked as angry as she'd ever seen him.

Liz turned to study the man who she presumed was Red's father. He wasn't tall, but had the same confident aura as Red that made them both larger than life. She could definitely see a lot of Red in him, not only in his looks, but his demeanor as well.

She turned back to Red, "Red, what the hell is going on?"

Red blinked and turned to her, schooling his expression, "Lizzy, this is my father, Everett Reddington." He turned to Everett and gestured to Liz, "Dad, this is Elizabeth."

Everett smiled coldly, "Nice to meet you." He turned his eyes back to Red. "They just get younger and younger don't they?"

Red narrowed his eyes, his voice deadly, "Don't even presume to know anything about me or my life. You lost that privilege when you abandoned Mom and I."

Everett chuckled humorlessly and held his hands up in a placating gesture, "I was just making an observation, nothing more, besides isn't that what you did to your own family?"

Liz had a feeling this man was even more calculating than Red; she hadn't thought that was possible.

Red smiled, but there wasn't any warmth to it, "I'd say the circumstances were entirely different." He quickly changed the subject, "So it's you that's been making my life hell for the last ten years? I should have known; although I'd heard that you were killed in Damascus five years ago, apparently my intel was faulty."

Liz was disappointed that Red hadn't explained any further about his family. It was the one thing that didn't add up with him and Liz hadn't ever worked up the courage to ask him about it.

Everett gestured with his hands for them to sit down, and as they did so, he said, "A story for another time." He sat down with a sigh, "Why don't we have a little chat, since you managed to kill all of my guards and have me at a disadvantage. _Bravo_ by the way, very impressive, although your Woman had to save you from getting killed. Looks like you chose well."

Liz bristled at being called _his_ woman, but before she could say anything, Red reached over and squeezed her hand lightly before moving it away again. She understood his message to stay quiet, but she still didn't have to like it.

Everett didn't seem to be worried one bit that he was at a tactical disadvantage, and it worried her that he most likely had an ace up his sleeve. He was too at ease.

Red grimaced as he seemed to finally notice the pain at his side, he glanced down at the wound for a moment then over at her, thanking her with his eyes. She nodded slightly in acknowledgment, then turned back to the man sitting across from them. His legs were crossed, much like Red's always were, and he acted as if he was just catching up with old friends.

It was Everett who spoke up first, "So Raymond, how have things been? I've followed your accomplishments over the years, very impressive I must say, a chip off the old block."

Red pursed his lips in a straight line, "Why?"

"Why, what?" Everett almost looked bored.

"Why have you been pursuing me all these years?" He suddenly sounded like a small boy asking his father why he kept having to go away for work; and it hit Liz right in the gut like a sucker punch. He had been abandoned by his father, and it still hurt him greatly.

Everett shook his head, "No particular reason." His voice took on a sarcastic tone, "I just liked to see what my boy was made of. I could have killed you multiple times over the years, but chose not to. Really Ray, you should be thanking me." He laughed again, sending chills down Liz's spine. She changed her mind, he was nothing like Red, because at least Red had some redeeming qualities. This man was a psychopath.

Red uncrossed his legs and sat forward, his expression unreadable, "The sad thing is, is that I believe you. You always have been a coward." He reached back and pulled his gun out of his pants, then pointed it at Everett. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you sit. You've been nothing but a thorn in my side for far too long."

Everett's grin slid off his face slowly, "Because I have your son, and as soon as you kill me, you'll never get him back alive."

That got Liz's attention. He had Alec. She simultaneously felt relieved and horrified. The man she had just labeled a psychopath had their son. Liz finally admitted to herself that she considered Red to be Alec's father, even if he hadn't been there for them at the beginning. She knew Red loved him, even if he had never outright said that to her.

Red looked confused for a moment, but then understanding dawned on his features. "You really are a cold-hearted son of a bitch to use a baby to serve your own purposes."

Everett sat back slightly, "I never have played fair. I think you learned that from me."

"I would never endanger-"

Liz cut him off and turned icy blue eyes at Everett, "If you hurt one hair on his head-"

Everett laughed again, "Or what? What could _you _possibly do to me?"

He was right, Liz didn't have an ounce of leverage. They had to give him what he wanted.

Red reached over and put his hand on her knee, then in a defeated voice said, "What do you want?

Everett pulled a cigarette out of his coat pocket and lit it, then took a slow drag, "I anticipated that you would find me sooner rather than later; although you didn't know it would be your dear old Dad. What I want is simple really; I want for you to let me walk away from here unscathed. Once I'm in a safe place, I'll call my associates and have them release the child back to you."

Liz couldn't believe it was that simple. There had to be something else. Before Red could say anything, she blurted out loudly, "That's it? We just have to let you walk away?"

Everett looked at Red with an amused expression and said in a mocking tone, "Ooh, she's a feisty one. I like her."

Liz was beyond feeling any embarrassment, and stared at Everett with cold eyes until he looked back at her and said, "All you have to do is let me walk away. I'll even take the hit off of your head, Elizabeth. The catch being that I'll always be watching both of you from afar; you'll never truly be safe while I'm alive. You may wake up one day and find that your dear child is missing again. That's going to be your punishment for attempting to kill me."

She glanced at Red and was surprised that he seemed to be thinking over Everett's proposal. How could he even have to consider anything? It was Alec's life that was at stake. Maybe he didn't love him as much as she'd presumed.

The gun that was in Red's hand slowly lowered and she closed her eyes in relief. "Very well, but if the child is returned to us with so much as a hair on his head harmed, I WILL hunt you down and kill you without hesitation."

Everett nodded, then smiled brightly, "You have a deal. Nice doing business with you. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to take my leave." He stood up slowly and began to walk away, but then suddenly turned and pulled his own gun out and shot Tom twice in the head.

He turned back to them and smirked, "Sorry, I can't have any loose ends. Someone will be contacting you about your son within a few hours. Good seeing you again, Raymond." Then he walked into the house and shut the door behind him without a second glance.

Liz sat there in shock. She couldn't believe she'd just witnessed Tom's execution; she didn't even know how to process what she saw.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Red looking at her sympathetically, "I'm so sorry you had to see that, Lizzy. No one should ever have to see someone they love die like that."

That's why it hurt so much. Because she'd spent seven years of her life loving Tom, now he was dead and she didn't even get to say goodbye. It hurt more than she'd like to admit. It didn't matter that he was a liar and a criminal.

She blinked back the tears that were pooling in her eyes, but some fell on her cheeks anyway. Red crouched down and wiped them away gently, then cupped her jaw with his hand and pulled her face up to look at his. "Let's go get our son." That was the first time he's ever claimed Alec as his own, and it temporarily made her forget her grief.

She nodded and let him pull her up from the bench. She felt detached and numb and didn't know how to shake herself out of it. Red pulled her into a tight embrace for a moment, seeming to ignore the pain in his side, but she didn't collapse and sob into his chest like she wanted to. She pushed back from him and said, "Let's go. I'm ready to forget what happened here."

He nodded, but looked concerned for her. She tried to allay his worry, "I'll feel better once we have Alec back. It'll make processing everything a little easier."

Dembe stepped up beside him and looked at Liz, "I am sorry that had to happen."

She smiled faintly, "Thank you Dembe." He nodded then turned and started walking back towards the car.

Liz looked at Red's face, he looked pale. "Red, are you ok?"

He grimaced and said, "It's just a flesh-wound, a painful one, but it's not posing any danger to me at the moment." He took her hand and laced his fingers with hers, then led her towards the car.

Liz still felt fuzzy, but Red's strong and reassuring fingers were slowly bringing her out of the fog that she was in.

OOOOOO

They made it back to London in record time and Liz was exhausted. It had been an extremely long day and they still didn't have Alec back. Liz had spent the last few hours in Red's arms, alternately falling asleep and mourning Tom's death. Red didn't say much, but his embrace was comforting and she felt safe in his arms.

She was asleep when they arrived in the city. Her head was on Red's lap when he ran his hand lightly over her cheek and said quietly, "Lizzy, we're here. Time to wake up."

She opened her eyes slowly and grimaced, she had a pounding headache. She sat up and Red's hand dropped from where it had been resting on her shoulder. "Have you heard anything about Alec?"

Red grimaced and shook his head, "Not yet."

Just then the satellite phone rang and Red rose his eyebrows, "Never mind."

Dembe handed the phone back to Red and he quickly answered it with a curt, "Where is he?"

She couldn't hear what was being said, but the conversation went quickly and he hung up within seconds.

"Where is he?" She was desperate to see him.

"They left him at the soccer field where we were originally picked up, behind a trash can."

She felt horrified that they would leave a baby defenseless and in the cold like that.

Dembe was already driving towards their destination as Red leaned forward and told him to drive as fast as possible. She was sure that Dembe didn't need to be told, but was glad that Red did so anyway.

They made it to the soccer field within ten minutes and Liz thanked whatever higher power existed that they didn't get pulled over for speeding.

As soon as the car slowed down slightly in the parking lot, she threw herself out of the car and started running towards the stadium as fast as she could. She didn't know what trash can he was behind, but she didn't care. She would check each one in the stadium if she had to.

That wasn't going to be necessary though, because she heard Alec's desperate crying as soon as she got close enough to the stands. She sprinted to where the crying was coming from and saw her baby lying on the ground, bundled in a blanket, apparently unharmed. At least they'd left a blanket on him.

She picked him up and hugged him tightly to her, crying with him as she rocked him back and forth to calm him down. His cries became less urgent and she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Red carrying a blanket, and he made his way up to her and wrapped it around the both of them. She instantly felt warmer and smiled at Red in thanks.

He looked a little uncertain and Liz didn't understand why until she noticed him looking at Alec with relief, tears shining in his eyes. "Do you want to hold him for a minute?"

He blinked back the tears and nodded, "I would like that very much. Thank you."

She handed Alec to him, and watched as he wrapped his arms around the tiny baby and kissed his head. He closed his eyes in obvious relief that Alec was ok, and she felt a surge of love for the man. He may be infuriating most of the time, but he loved and protected the ones he loved fiercely. He was nothing like his father, and Liz was eternally grateful for that.

She put her hand on his shoulder, "Come on, let's go home."

He nodded and started walking towards the car; Alec asleep in his arms. They would have Everett's warning hanging over their heads, but Liz didn't care at the moment. She just wanted to start a life with Red and Alec. A real life, not like the one they'd been living all these months. She wasn't going to live her life looking over her shoulder. Whatever happened, happened. She was just glad she had the two people she loved the most still in her life.

**Author's Note: **Well there you have it. I don't know if people are interested in me continuing the story of their life once they get home. If not, then I'm good with ending it here; I certainly don't want to over stay my welcome. Sorry if the conclusion was disappointing. Thank you so much for reading, I've had so much fun writing for these two idiots. I love them more and more as each episode airs. Please let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

They arrived back in Washington DC within twenty-fours hours. Liz and Red were both immediately detained at the private airstrip by the FBI for questioning. They had taken Alec from her and wouldn't tell her what they were going to do with him and Liz was beyond furious.

As they arrived at the Blacksite, they separated her from Red and put her in an interrogation room alone. She'd been sitting there for over an hour waiting for someone to question her. Just as she'd decided to get up and find out what was going on, Ressler walked through the door and closed it behind him. He turned to her with a small smile, "Hey Liz, long time no see."

She didn't smile in return, and instead leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her stomach. "Ressler, what the hell is going on? You're treating us..well me..like a criminal. I haven't done anything wrong."

He sat down slowly in the chair across from her and sighed, "Liz, you've been on the run for almost five months. You just disappeared without a word and didn't contact us for a long time. If you look at it from our point of view, it looked like you ran away with a wanted criminal."

She had to admit that he had a point. "I called and explained the situation though; I _told _them that my life was in danger, and that's why I couldn't return." She was starting to get worked up again, and blew out a breath to try to calm herself.

Ressler put his arms on the table and leaned forward. "We don't know that for sure."

She rolled her eyes, "Do you honestly think we'd return back to the US if we were trying to avoid getting caught?" The FBI was more stupid than she thought.

He held up his hands in a placating gesture, "You're right. That's why you've sat in here for so long, because we're attempting to verify your story."

Liz ran a hand over her face and through her hair in exasperation, "Well I don't know how you're going to verify anything. It's not like we kept a journal of our goings on, and I don't think you'll find the people who were trying to kill me."

Ressler nodded, "We realize that, but we have contacts that will know some things. We've been waiting for them to get back to us."

"Donald, I just want to go home with my baby. Where is he?" She felt anxious being separated from him, especially in light of recent events.

He leaned back in his chair, "Don't worry, Liz, he's still here at the Post Office. It shouldn't be too much longer."

"What about Reddington?" She had a feeling that it wasn't going to be as simple with him.

He rose his eyebrows, "Are you two in a sexual relationship?"

She rose her eyebrows back at him, "Geeze Ressler, you don't pull any punches, it's not any of your business anyway."

He let out a small mocking laugh, "It's the FBI's business. He's a criminal who's number two on the Most Wanted list. It doesn't matter if he had an immunity agreement because that might be null and void now. I think they're still deciding on that one."

She clenched her jaw and sat forward, "No, we're not in a sexual relationship. You can hook me up to the lie detector if you don't believe me." She was telling the truth; her and Red still hadn't consummated their relationship. She didn't need to tell him that she was in love with the man and planned on raising Alec with him.

He didn't look like he believed her, but she couldn't say anything to persuade him because she might dig herself in a deeper hole.

She tried to change the subject, "So how have you been?"

He shook his head at her diversion and said, "I've been good. I reconnected with my ex and we're engaged again. We're going to make it work this time; no more chasing Reddington."

She smiled her first genuine smile since she'd arrived, "Good, I'm happy for you."

He nodded his head in thanks and was just about to say something else when there was a knock on the two-way mirror. He stood up quickly and walked out of the room without another word. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, this was getting old.

Ressler walked back in a few moments later and said, "Good news, you've been cleared to be released and Alec will be returned to you soon."

He didn't mention anything about Red being released, and she was worried that they were going to lock him up on some boat in the middle of the ocean again. She hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye. Sure, she'd sat as close as possible to him on his jet while he'd held Alec as he slept. They had marveled over him like new parents usually do, and he'd leaned down and kissed her as much as he could get away with. It felt like their relationship was brand new again and she found herself missing him a lot, even now; and they hadn't been separated for very long. She couldn't imagine being separated from him long-term; just the thought of that caused an ache deep inside her; one that she didn't want to keep experiencing.

She must have been staring off into the distance for too long because Ressler was waving a hand in front of her face, "Liz..hey Liz, did you hear me?"

She blinked and gave him a fake smile, "I did. That's good news." Her voice sounded strained even to her own ears. "What about Red?"

Ressler frowned, "I don't think they've made a decision yet. They're going to keep him in the box overnight and decide tomorrow."

Liz grimaced at the thought but nodded, "Ok. Can I go now?" She felt like screaming and crying, but would save that for when she was alone. They couldn't take Red from her, not after everything they'd been through. She'd spent all those months pushing him away, and now that she finally wanted him, they were going to take him away from her? It just wasn't acceptable.

Ressler nodded and held his arm out for her to precede him out the door. She made her way out into the hallway, then turned to him before he could walk away, "Can I talk to Red for a minute? I need to ask him something." She really just wanted to see him once more in case they decided to lock him up, but didn't want anyone suspecting her motives any more than they already were.

He hesitated for a moment, then nodded slowly, "I think I can arrange that. Go ahead and start walking to the holding area."

She put her hand on his arm, "Thanks Ressler, I owe you one."

He patted her hand, then turned and walked away quickly in the opposite direction. She was glad that he seemed to be on her side, at least as much as he could be. If he found out that she was in love with Reddington then who knew what would happen.

She walked towards the box area and stood in the control room waiting for Ressler to give her the go-ahead. There was no one else around so she walked closer to the window and saw Red lying down on the bed. She couldn't tell if he was asleep, but he had his fingers linked over his chest and wasn't moving. He was probably meditating.

She heard footsteps and turned to see Ressler walking towards her. "I got you permission to talk to him for only a few minutes, so make it quick. The code is JULIET." He leaned down close and continued quietly, "Just remember that they're listening to everything you say."

She took a step back and nodded in understanding. "Thanks."

He acknowledged her with a small smile as she turned and walked out the door and down the stairs, then on the long path towards the box. She didn't remember it being this far.

Red still hadn't moved from his position on the bed as she walked over to the control panel and punched in the code to open the box. As it opened, he finally sat up and saw her walking over to him. He smiled faintly, but quickly schooled his expression.

Liz sat down in the chair across from him and crossed her legs, "I just wanted to let you know that they won't be making a decision on your situation until tomorrow." She tried to mask the desperation that she was feeling, but could tell that he could see right through her.

He started to reach forward to take her hand, but saw her glancing in the corner with her eyes and immediately understood her message. _"They're listening."_

Red sat back and sighed, "Ok, thanks for telling me Lizzy."

She smiled tightly with tears in her eyes and stood up. "Oh, how's your side?" She was trying her best to prolong the inevitable.

He unconsciously put his hand over it injury, "It's sore, but there's not any permanent damage. I'll be fine."

She nodded, "Good." They stood staring at each other for a moment until she heard a throat clearing from behind her. She turned around and saw that it was Ressler. "Time's up, Liz. Go get your son and go home."

She sucked in a breath, suddenly overwhelmed with the enormity of the situation. She might not ever get to see Red again. That hurt more than anything she had experienced over the last five or six months combined. She needed to kiss him and tell him she loved him, one last time.

Liz dismissed Ressler with a nod then turned back to Red, she started to walk over to him to at least kiss him, FBI be damned, but Red shook his head minutely and whispered, "No, Lizzy. I'll be out of here shortly."

She stopped and closed her eyes, he was right, she had to have faith, or at least rely on his. "Ok. See you soon then." She tried to smile, but didn't quite make it because she felt like her heart was being ripped in two.

"See you soon." His usual mask was over his face, so she couldn't tell how he was feeling.

She straightened her shoulders and walked out of the box without a second glance, continuously telling herself "You're going to see him again" over and over.

She didn't believe a word of it.

OOOOOO

She arrived back to her dark, lonely apartment with Alec in tow. He was asleep in his seat, so she set him on the table and the quickly adjusted the thermostat. It was cold and everything was covered in plastic sheets. Red must have hired someone to come and prepare the apartment for an extended leave. He was always thinking about her and what she'd needed, and she'd always dismissed him. She suddenly hated herself for being such a Bitch. He always only ever had her best interests at heart. That ache was starting up again; she needed to stop thinking about him.

It was late and she was tired, so she carried the car seat upstairs and put it on the floor beside her bed. Alec didn't stir. She quickly uncovered her bed and got herself ready for bed, trying her best not to think about anything or anyone.

She laid down and hugged a pillow close to her for comfort, determined to get a good nights sleep. She drifted off to sleep soon after, her dreams of Red and Alec.

OOOOOO

She woke to an odd sound and quickly sat up and tried to reach for her non-existent gun on her night-stand. Remembering that she no longer had a gun she turned the lamp on and prepared herself for a fight. The light illuminated a dark figure standing in the doorway and she said with as much confidence as she could muster, "Who are you? Get out of my house or I'll shoot you."

Alec began to stir, but that didn't matter, she had to keep them safe. She heard a bark of laughter that she recognized at Red's and flopped down on the bed in relief. "Red you scared the hell out of me. What are you doing here?"

He walked in slowly and stopped at her bedside, his hands in his pockets, "They decided not to wait, and we came to a new agreement. If I continue to help them find Blacklisters, then I can continue to have my freedom. I told them I only wanted to work with you again, and they reluctantly agreed. So you can come back to work Lizzy, if you so desire. It would be a dream of mine to help you catch the criminals at work and love you at home."

She sat up and smiled, "I think I would like that very much." She stood up and he pulled her into his arms. She hugged him tightly, not quite believing that he was really there.

He threaded his hands in her hair and pulled her back slightly, then his mouth was on hers. It began softly then quickly intensified as he moved his hands and pulled her shirt over her head; breaking their kiss only when necessary, and leaving her bare on top. She fumbled for his belt and unbuttoned his pants, then tugged them down. He stepped out of them and started moving them towards the bed, but she suddenly remembered that they had an audience. She pulled back and whispered, "Let me go put Alec in his crib first." He nodded and glanced down at her chest, she was beyond feeling awkward and just smiled at him with a promise in her eyes. She quickly grabbed her shirt and slid it back on, then picked up the car seat and walked out the door.

She came back in moments later and saw that he was lying down in the bed. His pants were still on the ground, but he was still mostly dressed. She walked over to where he was laying and said, "You're entirely too dressed up for the occasion, Reddington."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "And what occasion would that be Lizzy?"

She leaned down and whispered in his ear as her hand started moving down his stomach, "I want you to make love to me Red."

He hesitated, "Are you certain? I know you haven't been ready in the past. I don't want you to have any regrets."

Liz sat down by his hip, "Earlier today I didn't think I would ever see you again. It was too much for me to even think about. I love you and I want all of you, not just part. So yes, I'm 100% sure."

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her on top of him, and with a smile said, "As you wish."

Just as he began to remove her shirt again he stopped and whispered in her ear, "I love you too, Sweetheart."

**Author's Note: **I feel really sad about ending this. I've been writing this world of Red and Liz's since November; I'm not sure what I'll do now..haha. I might write an epilogue that will show what they're up to in the future, but then again I don't want to ruin the ending either. Gah! Thank you all sooooo much for all the reviews/follows/favorites. I do this for you guys, so I'm glad some of you enjoyed it. Please, one last time, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!

**P.S. ** I'm still going to updating "The Future Mrs. Reddington" for those of you that care. If you haven't read it..go check it out. :)

**P.P.S: **I've decided to start a series of one-shots with Red, Liz and Alec. It's called "Adventures of the Reddington Family".


End file.
